A Just Woman and Honorable Man
by chiquislover25
Summary: Arya had not seen her brother since his exile to the wall and decides to go look for the rightful king but what she finds is beyond her imagination. UPDATE: Years of living as a family beyond the wall in peace have come to an end for Jon and Dany. Now they must face the same force that tore them apart and take back the Throne that was taken from them to keep their family safe.
1. Chapter 1: Arya

**Hi y'all! Sorry for not updating my other stories but life won't let me sit down and write (and a bit of writer's block does not help). This story came to mind for some unknown reason (probably because I still can't get over it). I'm not sure if this story will be a one-shot or a story so I'll keep it open. I hope you enjoy it!**

It's been years since she last saw her brother since they forced him to once again take the black.

She had spent years traveling the world, but she had missed her siblings.

But both of her siblings south of the wall had changed. They had become disconnected from the people, ruthless against those opposing them, corrupted. The realm suffered under the wheel.

Ser Davos had even mentioned to her in a dark tavern on their way to the wall that he still regretted not getting the just woman and honorable man that he had seen at Winterfell on the Throne. He felt he had failed them both.

And maybe she had too.

Her brother had asked her to trust his queen to give her a chance and, after months of thinking about it on the way to the wall, she can't understand why she didn't.

The dragon queen had done nothing wrong up until that point. She had fought for them and had saved her home. She sacrificed a lot coming to fight her brother's war.

And she loved her brother.

She hated how left out her brother had been growing up, how much love he lacked, how he barely smiled. Yet when she had seen him with the dragon queen, he had everything he never had. But it doesn't matter now.

The dragon queen is dead, by her brother's own hand.

When she arrived at the Wall, she was shocked her brother had abandoned his duty and had gone beyond the wall to live with the Wildings.

She told Ser Davos that he could wait for her at Castle Black, but he refused, saying he had to apologize to the rightful king.

But upon finding the Wildings, they discovered that years prior, her brother had decided to leave them as well and live his life in solitude.

_"__He came as a broken man. Killing the woman, you love will break anyone. It's best for you to leave him be, he made his life." _

She remembers Tormund telling her to leave him alone, but she and Ser Davos continued anyways.

They have been traveling for days with no sign of her brother.

Suddenly she sees a familiar white direwolf standing in the snow.

With one look towards Ser Davos, they both agree to hop off their horses and approach the direwolf with caution.

However, instead of seeing her brother, she sees a little girl playing with the wolf. She has dark brown curls and her laugh for some unknown reason fills her with joy.

The wolf seems to sense their presence and looks up from the little girl. The growling the wolf begins to do surprises her. Never once had she seen the wolf hostile towards a Stark.

"Ghost?" she hears the little girl ask and then she seems to realize there are people approaching her and fear fills her face.

The little girl quickly climbs on the horse-sized Ghost and the wolf runs away.

Ser Davos seems to react faster than she can and quickly hands her the reigns of her horse so they can follow her.

"Wait! Stop!" she yells out, trying to stop the little girl, but it's in vain.

She sees a small house in the distance and sees the girl approaching it.

As she gets closer to the house, she can hear the little girl yell out "Papa!" as a man quickly rushes out.

The sun seems to darken, and their horses manage to throw them off as a giant beast that she had last seen in King's Landing lands and roars before them.

She hasn't felt fear like this in years and she can feel Ser Davos having a similar reaction. The dragon's mouth begins to open, and she sees the beginning of flames building from deep within the beast when she hears a voice, she thought she heard the last of in King's Landing.

"Drogon, _keligon!_"

The creature immediately stops but does not move nor relaxes its posture.

She risks a glance past the dragon and sees, standing there with a regal and dominant posture, her lost brother, holding the little girl she and Ser Davos had chased down, and next to him with the same dominance and power the Dragon Queen who held a sling in front of her body from which a little arm threatened to escape.

The sight before her leaves her breathless.

These are the King and Queen that Ser Davos had spoken about. The ones that had presented a united front upon their arrival at Winterfell all those years ago. Even out here in the lands of always winter their royal status is hard to hide and the power they both radiate is perhaps even more frightening than the dragon standing between them.

"Jon?" she somehow manages to ask, and she sees some recognition in his features as he takes a moment to look at them. But his guard does not drop even as the dragon moves away from her and her companion and closer to the household.

"You shouldn't have come here, Arya."

**AN Also if y'all have any suggestion for what you want to see in my other story 'My Queen' I would greatly appreciate some comments either here or on that actual story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arya

**Hello everyone! So I had most of this chapter done already but I was not happy with it so I started from scratch. Still not sure where it's going but hopefully more ideas continue to come to mind and I'll write the story. Hope you all like it!.**

They're sitting at the modest table eating dinner in silence.

After the demonstration of power from both Drogon and Ghost, her brother had refused to speak to her or Ser Davos. Banging on their door only caused Jon to lose his temper and disown her as his sister along with the rest of the Starks.

For days she and Ser Davos camped a few yards away from the little family, observing them. Her brother seemed happy. His face would light up whenever he saw the Dragon Queen or the little girl they had chased after. She watched how he would help carry a tiny babe whenever the Dragon Queen would seem tired or had her hands full. But the entire time she and Ser Davos were ignored. It wasn't until the Dragon Queen came to them and offered them shelter for the upcoming storm that she got any form of acknowledgment.

Still, she didn't have any answers. But as always, she will have them no matter what.

"You should be dead," she states finally breaking the silence.

The temperature drops in the room and she knows it's not due to the storm. Both Jon and the Dragon Queen stop eating. Jon is glaring daggers in her direction. Ser Davos gapes at her trying to figure out how to salvage this situation. But her eyes don't leave the Dragon Queen's face. She doesn't give anything away as her face remains as cold and emotionless. Their eyes stare at each other, neither willing to concede.

"I assure you it wasn't from lack of trying," the Dragon Queen answers coldly. In her peripheral vision, she sees the way her brother grimaces as if he had been struck by that comment.

"Then my brother didn't try hard enough. Maybe he lied to us and sent you up here to the North. Maybe he isn't as honorable as we thought. I mean he did break his vows…" she tries baiting her but it doesn't work, on her at least. `

"ENOUGH!" Jon yells standing so abruptly that he knocks over the chair he was sitting on. "Don't you DARE come here questioning my honor! I have done nothing but follow my cursed honor my entire life! Do what's 'right', do what's best for the people, do what's best for everyone else but myself! You have no IDEA what I have done Arya, what I've sacrificed, what I've suffered," her brother growls out in anger but also a hint of sadness at his last statement.

The fire in his eyes scares her. It's the same burning that she once saw in the Dragon Queen and she knows that she may have crossed some line questioning his honor, but she still didn't understand why or the Dragon Queen is here if he swore he killed her.

A cry from the crib next to the fire draws everyone's attention away from each other.

"He must be hungry," the Dragon Queen says, placing a hand on Jon's arm.

She watches as that fire slowly dims but continues to simmer behind his eyes as he turns around to pick up the crying babe. His face softens as he takes his son in his arms and carefully hands him over to his mother. The Dragon Queen coos at her son before she begins to remove her furs to expose her breast. She's confused as to why Jon grimaces as she begins to expose herself and its not until she hears Ser Davos's gasp of horror that she glances towards the Dragon Queen. And she, just like Ser Davos is left gasping.

There, right where her heart is, above where she is feeding her child, is a ragged scar that does not seem to have healed at all. A scar that only a corpse should be able to carry. But here the Dragon Queen sits, saying sweet nothings to the small child in her arms as he eats contently from his mother's breast.

"And now you see it," she hears Jon's haunted voice speak as he looks at the scar until he can't no longer. "Proof of my unfaltering honor, of my need to do my duty," he says, guilt and disgust painting his face. "A constant reminder of what I did, of what I became. Oathbreaker. Queenslayer. Kinslayer," he lists off with pure self-hatred. "I killed the woman I loved because honor and duty demanded it of me. Because I had a sister who betrayed her vows and wanted nothing more than to be a queen; because I had a Lannister who wanted to maintain power and have the queen for himself; because I had an all-knowing brother who did nothing to prevent this and wanted to be king. But not only did I kill her, no, that would have been too kind of the gods, I killed my child as well, a daughter she never had an opportunity to tell me about because I was made to push her away."

Her mind turns to the little girl sleeping on a small cot a few feet away. An innocent little girl that reminded her so much of her brother, Then her mind turns to the little boy suckling at his mother's breast, ignorant of the world, who should also not be here with what her brother was manipulated to do. The idea of neither one of these children existing hurts.

"But for some unknown reason, she was given back to me, they were both given back to me, by the same god that sent me back. And I found some happiness knowing I had my family back and that they still loved me. But now as punishment, anytime I make love to her or she feeds our child I am forced to remember what I did. How I failed her, how I failed our daughter, how I failed my REAL family just because of my honor and duty," he then turns to face her and stare her down. "So please I beg you, don't ever question those two things or ask me to follow them again. I have sacrificed enough and will continue to suffer because of the choices I made for the rest of my life. The last thing I need is someone to come and tell me it wasn't enough."

He walks away then, walking to a separate room and shutting the makeshift door behind him. No one else speaks, even as the Dragon Queen finishes feeding the babe and follows Jon to the room. She and Ser Davos simply stare into the flames trying to process everything but being unable to do so.

That night she hears the screams, the sobs, and the words of comfort that the Dragon Queen gives to her brother as he's wracked with nightmares throughout the night. And as he hears his agony, she vows to herself that she will not let anything or anyone take away the small bit of happiness that her brother has recovered.

No one will harm her family ever again.


	3. Chapter 3: Dany

**So I had not intended to write another chapter so soon but after reading comments on here and on AO3 one request got my attention and this chapter was written. The request included some lovely fun time between Dany and Jon but I simply can't write that. But hopefully you all enjoy this and thank you all for reading and for your comments, I do try my best to read them all!**

She's waiting for _them_ to start.

She lays here in their bed, Jon's arms wrapped around her, his breathing still steady, but she knows its a matter of time.

The argument with Arya earlier was bound to bring _them_ back with force. Arya's arrival alone has made _them_ come back almost nightly for them both.

Since she awoke in the temple at Volantis, she's had nightmares of what occurred in Kings Landing. She sometimes sees the flames, the destruction, the ashes. Other times she hears the screams, the bells, Drogon's roars. In them all, however, she remembers the voices in her head, the pain, and pressure that built until she lost control of what she was doing. But most of all, all the nightmares end with her death by Jon's hand.

She feels Jon tense behind her, his breathing beginning to pick up and she knows it's happening.

From what he's told her, Jon's nightmares are only about her death. He relives it over and over in a continuous loop until he nearly loses his mind in pure grief. If she hadn't come to him, they would have driven him mad.

His arms tighten around her as the first "no's" are muttered and she turns herself to hold him close. The screams start, full of grief and agony, and she fights off the tears that always gather in her eyes at hearing her beloved in such a state.

She had hated him at first for what he did, for ending her life and that of their child. When she had flown on Drogon to find him, it was with every intention of burning him alive. But when she had seen the broken shell of a man that he had become, she couldn't do it. It had taken time and the birth of their daughter for them to forgive each other's sins and move forward, to trust each other, to be a family. But not to love for neither of them ever stopped loving the other.

She tightens her hold of him as the screams continue to grow until he awakes with a gasping breath. He struggles to breathe, to orient himself, to realize that it was just another nightmare. But she knows what's coming next and how she wishes she could spare him the pain of it. His hand seeks the scar right above her heart and as always, he finds it.

When they began sharing a bed again, she had noticed how much the scar affected him, especially during the nightmares. She had even tried leaving him alone so he wouldn't see it but it made things worse. The scar was his grounding point, it proved to him that she really was laying next to him, that she really had returned to him. But it served as his reminder that he truly did do what his nightmares had just shown him.

And that always leads to the gut-wrenching sobs that shake her love's entire body in agony. He clutches on desperately to her and all she does, as her own tears begin to fall, is pull his head above her heart letting him hear it beating.

"I'm s..ss..sorry. I… I'm s… sss…sorry," he sobs into her chest.

"Shhh… I know, my love, I know," she says kissing his head gently.

She runs one of her hands up and down his back, the same way she soothes their children. The other caresses his hair as she places more kisses upon his head.

It takes a while, it always does, for him to settle down. His breaths begin to settle, his sobs become small hiccups and his tears begin to stem their flow.

She feels a soft kiss being placed upon the scar and she knows her Jon is fully back.

"I love you," he speaks.

"I love you, too," she answers back, placing another kiss upon his head.

"Every time you say that to me I always wonder why," he admits as he tightens his grip on her, afraid that she'll leave him at any moment. "Since you met me all I've done is make you lose everything. Because of me, you lost two of your children, you lost your armies, Ser Jorah, Missandei, the throne you fought so hard to obtain… your own life," he practically whispers that last one as he once again gently caresses the scar once again. "You've only known loss with me," she hears the tears in his voice, the slight shake of it as he speaks these words.

"No I haven't," her voice answers with a similar shake. "I found you. The one person in the world who saw and loved me as Dany, not the Dragon Queen," she gives him a gentle kiss upon his lips. "You gave me two wonderful babes when I was sure I was destined to never hold a living child."

"And yet I killed one of them," he chokes out

"We both know it wasn't you. We both know what happened in Kings Landing was out of our control, that neither of us knew what was going on. We felt _him_ there moving us as his little pawns," she argues. She watches him shake his head and she knows its useless to try to make him see it as not his fault when she can't except when he tells her the same thing.

"You've given me a home," she turns back to telling him what he's given her. "The one thing I've wanted since I was old enough to want anything. Regardless of all the bad, all the losses, your love is the greatest thing that happened to me in my life."

He kisses her then and she feels all the love he has for her through that kiss. All she does is answer him back with her own love. She can feel it building and she knows where it's going to lead, how much they both need to be one. But she needs to tell him one last thing before they lose themselves in each other.

"I love you and no matter what comes next or who else shows back up in our life we will face it together," she vows breathlessly.

"Together," he vows as well, guiding her above him before they let themselves be consumed in their love.


	4. Chapter 4: Jon

**Hello again! Sorry for taking so long to update this story but I've been busy with my other story Second Chances. It also didn't help that after I had written half a chapter for this story I really did not like the way it was turning out so I scrapped the idea and wrote this instead. A comment left by one of the readers in my other stories recommended that I label my chapters to let you all know who's point of view we're in so that's what I'm going to start doing. Hopefully, you all like it and enjoy reading!**

He awakes the next morning, his eyesight blurred, and it takes quite a few blinks to try to clear it. They burn and he knows it's from the tears shed in the middle of the night. His heart aches as he remembers what had caused those tears, but he knows he can't dwell on it, not now. He turns his head and instead of the silver tresses he usually finds laid out beside him, he finds a set of dark brown curls with a familiar yet distinct set of violet eyes, looking at him as if he himself had walked out of a burning pyre unburnt.

"Good morning, love," he can't avoid the slight choke in his voice or the tears that slowly build. He gently caresses the little cheek with his fingers, afraid that the vision before him might disappear if he doesn't. But as always, his fingers meet flesh and cause a small giggle to come out.

"Good morning, Papa!" his little girl answers, excitedly back.

_Papa._

Throughout his life, he had been given many different names, many different titles, most of which he never wanted. And yet hearing this little girl, _his _little girl, call him this always causes his heart to swell before a hint of guilt and regret hits him.

Because he listened to the wrong people and did what honor and duty demanded, this little person who had become the center of his world almost never had the opportunity to live. She had died with her mother because of him and part of him always broke at the thought of it. Over the years, his daughter had begun to pick up on this, on the sadness that would consume him or the way he would need Daenerys to remind him of the truth they were living. And being the bright girl that she was, she quickly learned what she needed to do.

"Papa, please don't cry. Mama and I are here," his daughter says in her attempt to soothe him.

She doesn't really know what that means, how much those words mean to him especially coming from her but hearing them makes all weight of guilt fall away. He smiles at her and she crawls over to hug him tightly which he eagerly returns.

_'__What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms?' _

Maester Aemon had been right. Nothing compares to this. Having Daenerys by his side, holding his daughter and son in his arms are the greatest things he's ever had in his life. Duty and honor were not worth losing this, not having this, and there was no way he was ever going to put those two things before his family again.

He kisses the top of his daughter's hair before letting her go. She smiles brightly as she sits up and begins jumping on the bed.

"Lya, you know you're not supposed to jump on the bed," he tries to reprimand her but doesn't really have the heart to fully mean it.

"Sorry, Papa. But its TODAY!" she says in pure excitement and he remembers why his daughter is so excited.

"Urgh, I forgot today is hunting day," he answers teasingly, and her face goes completely serious. It takes all his strength not to laugh at the look on her face which Dany swears is the same look he has whenever he "broods".

"Papa, you can't forget," she whimpers with a slight pout, which Dany also says is from him. He decides to stop teasing her.

"Alright. Go get your furs and boots while I get ready," he says. Her face immediately brightens again as she quickly moves to get off the bed and run out the room.

He lets out a soft laugh at his daughter's antics and quickly gets ready for their hunting trip. He hears a knock on the door as he finishes lacing up his boots and Lya quickly enters with her laces undone and her furs put on wrong.

"Did your mother not help you?" he asks as he walks over to fix his daughter's dressing.

"Mama left to collect things with Ser Davos and Jae," she explains and he's a bit surprised at hearing this.

_Well, at least she's getting along with Ser Davos. _

"Alright let's get these things fixed," he says, kneeling in front of her. When she's ready she gives him a beaming smile, quick hug and takes his hand to drag him out of his room.

He almost misses her because of the shadows, but he sees Arya leaning against one of the walls observing them. He stops walking to look at her but the owner of the little hand currently holding his begins to tug impatiently.

"Papa, can we go, please," she begs with the same pleading eyes her mother has.

He takes another look at his sister and says.

"Would you care to join us? It's hunting day."

He can see the surprise on Arya's face at his offer, but she agrees with a nod of the head and follows them out of the house. Lyanna quickly runs ahead of them towards the horses, excited to get the day underway.

"She's an eager one," Arya points out as they too make their way towards the horses at a much slower pace.

"Aye, she is. It tends to be her favorite day and she's always very excited," he answers with a smile.

"Jon," Arya stops walking and he follows suit. "I wanted to apologize… I shouldn't have said all the things I said last night."

"No, you shouldn't have," he agrees, some anger still lingering within him.

"I… I want to get to know them… your family," she reveals, surprising him. "I can see how much they mean to you and no matter what happened you're still my brother. And if they're your family then they're my family too."

He's still weary toward his youngest sister but he decides to give her the last opportunity.

"Alright. But I have to warn you, Arya, this is the last chance. If it comes down to choosing them or choosing you, they will always come first," he tells her. "And if at any point I feel they are in danger because of you I will not hesitate to protect them. Do you understand?"

She nods with some fear in her eyes and he knows why. He's never spoken this harshly to her. To her, he had always been the big brother who chose her and protected her above all others. But that brother had died in Kings Landing and only traces of that man remained in him and it was those traces that were giving her this opportunity. He had chosen the Starks before and that had been a mistake, now he knows not to make that mistake again.

"Papa!" Lyanna's voice makes him break eye contact with Arya and return his focus and attention back to his daughter.

She's mounted on Ghost again, a bright smile on her face matching to look of content the direwolf has on his.

"Ghost! I've told you, you're not a horse or dragon for her ride on!" he repeats for gods know how many times, marching towards them. The direwolf just lets his tongue hang out of his mouth, seeming to ignore him.

Since Lyanna's birth, it had been a battle between his direwolf and Dany's dragon for the affection of his little girl and as she's grown it seems to have only gotten worse. Neither had ever attacked each other and they have proven to be able to work together to protect their family but there always seemed to be a rivalry between them.

"But Papa, he wants to be like Drogon," Lyanna argues as he picks her up and takes her off Ghost.

"Aye but he isn't a dragon," he says the last part directly to the direwolf who whimpers in sadness. "Besides if we're going to have a successful hunt, he needs to be able to move without you on his back," he explains as he places her on his horse, before climbing up behind her. In the corner of his eye, he can see Arya also mounting her horse.

"Can I ride him after?" she asks as they begin riding out and he sighs. He wishes he could say no, that he could resist those pleading eyes, but he just can't.

"We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5: Ser Davos

**So I guess its time to get some plot in this story? I'm still not entirely sure where this is going but I think I'm finally taking the first step. I'm sorry if it's not that good, my confidence has dropped a bit when it comes to my writing but I hope you all enjoy it.**

When he had decided to travel north with the she-wolf that is Arya Stark to find the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms he expected it to be a quick trip to the wall.

But instead, he finds the man he viewed as a son with a family of his own. The last thing he expected.

Well, not the last… the last would have been to see the Dragon Queen alive and with him which is exactly what he got. The gods must be laughing at him.

_You thought you were done Davos? Just you wait._

After the Battle of Kings Landing, he thought he was done. He served under the chosen king but as the years passed he saw the flaws in the new king. The lack of human empathy, the lack of mercy, to name a few. But what disturbed him the most was the lack of free will the people now had. Before they even committed a crime the king would sentence someone and no one was able to keep their thoughts or actions quite.

How they had managed to make it all the way North without him knowing still confused him.

They had come North to ask Jon to take his place as King. He knew the lad never wanted to rule or to be king but there was no other choice. Sansa Stark was no better than Cersei in the Northern Kingdom and together with her brother, they were killing the realm. They planned to play on his sense of duty but seeing the truth and hearing how others had used that same technique and how much it had cost the man made him sick to his stomach.

_I'm no better then them if I do the same. _

"Thank you once again for offering your help, Ser Davos," a voice draws him out of his thoughts as he turns to look at one of the last Targaryens.

"It's the least I can do, Your Grace," he says noticing his slip too late. He sees how the woman before him grimaces at her former title before trying to cover it up.

"If last night's conversation made something clear it was that I was no longer Queen," she says turning back to the stream where she was collecting water.

"My apologies," he says taking the bucket the former queen has filled, while she carefully leans down to fill the other. The little boy in her sling begins to squirm and babble causing her to laugh.

"Gīda ilagon, ñuha dōna riñītsos," she says, in a language, he doesn't understand, with a giggle as she adjusts the little boy.

This morning had been enlightening, to say the least.

He saw the Dragon Queen, not as the ruler that arrived at Winterfell, or the mad woman who burnt down Kings Landing but as a loving mother and partner. This is the woman he watched Jon fall in love with. The woman who the translator from Naarth had spoken so highly of.

"I'm assuming that the awe in your face Ser Davos is because you're seeing that I'm not the monster you all assumed I was?" the former Queen once again pulling him from his thoughts.

"Actually I never thought you were a monster, even after Kings Landing," he watches as she recoils at the memory. "I understood that people do terrible things in grief and anger."

"What I did was inexcusable," she starts bit he interrupts.

"You're right and I'm not trying to excuse you from it. I just wanted you to know that I understand is all."

She nods but whatever had been building between them feels broken. He can feel the tension that previously wasn't there as she continues to work and decides to attempt to break it.

"Besides. If you were a monster, I never would have proposed a marriage between you and Jon back at Winterfell," he admits in a light tone but is surprised by her reaction as she drops the full bucket onto the ground spilling all its contents. She turns to look at him pure disbelief in her features.

"You did what?" she asks.

"I spoke to your advisors and proposed a proposal between you two," he explains and he sees the fury building in her eyes. But as he gives a soft coo, a single look down at the babe in her arms all that fury dissipates and she's back to the loving mother. "I'm assuming they didn't tell you."

"No they didn't," she says in a numb tone. "It would have solved so much," she mutters to herself and turns away from him before walking away with the babe.

He wonders if he did right by telling her that. He regrets that he never told the two monarchs of his proposition and instead relied on two men he now knows betrayed their Queen. He gives her some space before deciding to go after her. He finds her by a tree sitting in the snow and joins her.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace," he offers.

"No need to apologize. You did your duty to your King, it was my advisors who failed their's," she says, not bothering to correct him.

"Even a blind man could see you two loved each other. I thought it was time the seven kingdoms had a just woman and an honorable man leading them and protecting them. You two were that and you still could be," he presses but she shakes her head.

"As we told you before Ser Davos, neither of us will rule anymore. We both lost that right and want. We have two children that need to be protected," she answers but sighs in what sounds like yearning. "We're happy Ser Davos but I would have loved for my children to know what warmth is."

They sit there in silence as he lets her think of a life that might have been. Suddenly they hear a rider approaching and instead of being worried Daenerys seems to instantly recognize the rider. She stands and walks towards him and he watches as Tormound Giantsbane dismounts from his horse and hugs the former Queen.

"Ah Dragon Queen! I see they found you. I tried to stop them," Tormound says as he puts her down.

"Thank you Tormound but I think we know Arya wasn't going to stop," she answers the Free Folk.

"Aye, too much like King Crow," he says teasingly and Daenerys laughs.

"But what brought you all the way out here? It's not the time you usually come," she asks.

The Wildling goes uncharacteristically serious.

"A rider came to the camp, he was acting strange, wouldn't answer any questions. He gave me this but none of know how to read," the redhead explains, handing over a sealed scroll.

He watches as Daenerys opens the scroll and upon reading it goes pale. She drops the scroll as Tormound moves to keep her on her feet. It takes her but a moment to compose herself but as soon as she does the fury and fierceness he had caught a glimpse of before returns. She quickly begins to move towards the clearing and he hears a loud roar coming from a distance. Tormound follows and he's about to as well when the scroll catches his eye. He picks it up and there's a single sentence is written in familiar handwriting.

_I found you. _

Translation: Calm down, my sweet little boy


	6. Chapter 6: Jon

**I really don't try to be evil. I hate cliff hangers just as much as next reader but I really couldn't help myself, it was the perfect place to end the chapter and that POV. So to make it up to you all I quickly wrote this chapter and decided to go ahead and post it. I hope you all like it. Next update should be to my other stories.**

They had been hunting for a while now and besides a few rabbits nothing much had turned up. Talking to Arya still felt strange and uncomfortable. At one point in his life, she had been the person he cared and trusted the most in the world but now he might as well be hunting with a stranger.

Thankfully Lyanna had made everything a bit more tolerable. Her excitement is contagious, and she nearly talks the entire time.

"Lya, you're scaring the animals with all your talking," he chuckles and places a kiss on the back of her head.

"But Papa, if I don't talk won't Ghost get bored?" she asks and he hears Arya give a small laugh and Ghost give a huff of confirmation. He just sighs.

His daughter and son are nearly night and day.

Lyanna had kept her mother awake all throughout the pregnancy as if proving to them that she was alive that she too had been brought back. She was born screaming; her cries were heard throughout the Free Folk camp as she came into the world. Since then, she's been a none stop force of nature, keeping them up at night, running around their small home, climbing on Drogon and Ghost.

Jaehaerys was very still inside the womb, only kicking on occasions, enough let them know he was alive. He did not cry when he was born either. Both he and Dany had panicked when they heard no cries and it wasn't until the midwife placed him into Dany's arms that they realized that their babe was fine. He rarely cried and was overall a happy calm boy. Dany constantly joked that their son had inherited his broodiness, especially when you looked into his eyes, the same as his own.

His daughter still hadn't stopped her talking when Ghost halts and begins to growl. Both he and Arya stop the horses and Lyanna goes quiet. Ghost's growls don't cease and he quickly dismounts the horse and hears Arya follow suit.

"Stay on the horse, Lya," he orders as he takes out Longclaw.

"Yes Papa," she whispers, quietly.

He takes a few steps away from the horse and he hears Arya draw the bow he provided. As they round the bushes they don't see a large beast or threat just a single bird.

"It's just a Raven, Jon. Maybe Ghost is losing his touch," Arya suggests but Ghost does not stop growling at the raven.

Raven…

It dawns on him who it is just as the raven caws.

"Found… Found…"

He turns around to get to Lyanna when he sees the eyes of the horse turn white.

"Lyanna!" he yells as he watches in horror as the horse bucks his little girl off it's back.

He runs to her, sliding onto the ground. He takes her unconscious body into his arms as the horse rises onto his hind legs to stomp onto them.

Just like years ago, flames blaze down before them, burning the horse that harmed his daughter and the surrounding area, forming a wall of flames before the scaled beast that unleashed its fury lands. He turns his head looking for his sister and direwolf and sees them both bloodied having taken down the other horse.

But his attention to anything else leaves within a second as he looks down at his daughter who has yet to open her eyes. He sees blood tainting the white snow where she landed, and he feels his world crashing down.

He can't lose her. He can't.

"Lyanna!" he hears Dany's voice call out and she's soon at his side.

"Dany? You? Jae?" he asks concerned for the rest of his family.

"We're fine. Tormund came to warn us with a written message," she quickly answers but her full concern is their daughter. She sees the blood as well and her breath catches. Her hands tremble as he transfers his daughter into her arms. He sees his hands covered with his daughter's blood and tears fall from his lover's face as she cradles their daughter.

He hears the raven caw once again and his vision darkens. Fury and anger that he had learned to control throughout his life, consumes him, like the dragon fire that surrounds them.

_You've woken the Dragon._

"I'm going to kill you," he growls to the bird, knowing who is watching. "You hurt my daughter and you're going to pay with Fire and Blood."

The bird caws again and his blood boils. He turns to Drogon who's anger seems to match his own.

"Dracarys," he orders, and the dragon burns the raven.

"Mama?" he hears his daughter's sweet voice weakly speak followed by a sob of relief from Dany.

Relief floods him as he once again lowers himself to the snow-covered ground to hold both Dany and Lyanna. Tears fill both of their eyes as his little girl looks at them with confusion.

"How do you feel my sweet?" Dany asks.

"My head hurts," she says, her eyes filling with tears as she seems to finally register the pain.

He feels a presence beside him and he's about to draw his dagger when he sees its Arya.

"We need to see how hurt she is, the wound might need stitching," she explains calmly but he can see tears in her own eyes as well and he nods standing to let Arya take his place. Dany lifts Lyanna gently as Arya looks for the wound. "The bone feels fine but she's going to need stitching to close the wound."

He watches as his little girl clings even more to her mother. Tormund walks closer and hands Arya a waterskin.

"Here the ale should help numb the pain," he says before stepping away.

Arya gives him a warning glance before she starts. He walks away turning his back as he hears his daughter's cries of pain as Arya pours the ale and begins to stitch her head. His eyes fill with tears as his little girl's cries get louder.

"Jon," he turns his head and sees Ser Davos standing there holding his son. "She's going to be alright lad, they're all safe."

"I failed her. I failed my daughter," he mutters as he takes Jae into his arms. "The first time I held them I vowed that I wouldn't let anyone hurt them. That they wouldn't have to pay for the mistakes their mother and I made."

"And you've done that Jon," Tormund adds, using his actual name. "I can think of no better man or father than you."

He shakes his head, refusing the believe those words. But decides to change the subject.

"We have to leave. Bran now knows where we are, and that Dany is alive. It's a matter of time before Sansa sends her troops to come to kill us all."

"Then where do we go?" Davos asks and he looks up at the man. "I abandoned you once, I'm not doing it again."

"Neither am I," he hears Arya behind him and he turns to see her standing protectively next to Dany, who has Lyanna in her arms.

"I'll join you too," Tormund says.

"Tormund, I can't ask you to abandon the Freefolk," he says but the redhead shakes his head.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I care for you and your family and I'm not going to let those Southerners harm you. We Freefolk owe our lives to you both."

He nods accepting his friend's support, but he turns to Dany to see if she approves. A small nod is all he needs before he asks.

"Where do we go, my Queen?"

He can see the same fire running through his veins burning in her eyes. He knows that with her at his side they will have their revenge for all the wrongs committed to their family. This time they will conquer together.

"Naarth. We're going to need an army to defeat that thing that rules Kings Landing."


	7. Chapter 7: Arya

**Hello again! I apologize both for the time it took to update and for the chapter (it's not my best) but as I said in my other story I've been busy making peach jam. I'll try to update again soon.**

One of the biggest fantasies growing up in Winterfell was flying on dragon back. She would imagine being Visenya Targaryen, flying into battle upon her dragon Vhagar. She thought if she ever had an opportunity to ride a dragon it would be one of the greatest joys of her life.

But now being on Balerion the Dread reborn, all she could feel was dread.

Dread because she had put her brother and his family in danger. Because of her need to find him, she had led the three-eyed raven to them and nearly got Lyanna killed.

Lyanna.

The sweet little girl who just days ago had been a nonstop talkative bundle of energy was now reduced to a scared little girl who clung to either of her parents and only answered in single words. It broke all their hearts to see her that way but her parents tried their best to keep their composures.

They were in Essos, that much she knew. According to Jon, the dragon had to take a longer route to Naath to avoid being seen and possibly attacked by Bran. The furs they had worn had been discarded as all but the Targaryens struggled with the heat. Poor Ghost and Tormund were the ones suffering the most.

That had been and continues to be a sight. A direwolf riding a dragon.

Jon had explained that he and Dany, that's what he calls her, had made contingency plans in case they ever needed to leave. That plan included harnesses for both children and direwolf that would keep them secure on the dragon. The dragon himself showed no complaint to the extra people on his back.

They've been flying for a few hours but she finally sees a small island appearing in the distance.

"That should be Naath," she hears Jon yell out, probably after hearing Daenerys confirm it.

The dragon soon arrives at the island and begins its descent. Immediately they are surrounded by Unsullied, who do not hesitate to point their spears at them. She turns to look at Ser Davos and Tormund and neither one wants to be the first one to dismount.

Jon, however, does not hesitate. He's quick to prepare himself to dismount but the Dragon Queen grabs his arm to stop him.

"I'm going first," Jon says firmly but the Daenerys shakes her head.

"You're supposed to be up North. If he sees you, he'll kill you," she argues.

"It's the least I deserve," Jon answers.

"No!" Daenerys nearly shouts, grasping on to Jon's hand. "No, you don't. I can't and won't be able to do this without you. You've paid for your mistakes, we all have, no more punishing yourself."

Her brother nods with some resignation and both Targaryens turn to her and Ser Davos. She and the Onion Knight quickly receive both children as the two monarchs climb off the beast.

As they step away from the dragon and towards the soldiers, one of then steps forward and she immediately recognizes him.

It's the commander who wanted Jon dead.

She has the urge to jump down to defend her brother but the weight in her arms reminds her that she needs to stay on the dragon.

She can see the shock on the commander's face when his eyes land on the Dragon Queen.

_"__Grey Worm," _she hears Daenerys answer in Valyrian

"_My Queen… you're alive," _the commander seems to struggle to hide his surprise and joy at seeing his beloved queen. However, when he sees Jon standing slightly behind the Queen, he barks out orders and a few Unsullied move to seize her brother.

Jon doesn't even attempt to defend himself as two soldiers grab his arms and one hits him on the back of his head, knocking him to his knees.

"Papa!" she hears a small cry behind her and watches as Ser Davos struggles to keep a hold on Lyanna.

"He's fine little one, settle down," Davos tries to talk to the wiggling girl in his arms but its no good and the little girl escapes his grasp and begins to make her way down the dragon. As she runs towards her parents, she yells out again but one of the soldiers grabs her as well. Pure anger appears on Daenerys's face upon seeing both Jon and Lyanna in custody.

_"__Stop! Release them!" _she hears Daenerys order, with a growl in her voice.

_"__But my Queen," _Grey Worm tries to argue.

"_Now!" _she barks out and the soldiers follow. Lyanna runs towards her mother who picks her up and holds her tightly. She can see Daenerys saying things into Lyanna's ear but she can't hear what it is. Jon stumbles trying to stand up and Daenerys is quick to move to his side to steady him.

"Are you alright?" she hears the Queen ask Jon.

"Yes. Your soldiers are really good at making someone dizzy," he answers swaying a bit.

"_My queen. What is going on? This man…" _

_"__He killed me, yes I know, my friend. But there is much that needs to be discussed and he will not harm me," _Daenerys answers and a look crosses the commander's face.

_"__You love him," _Grey Worm states.

_"__I do, as you loved her and as he loves me. He's taken care of me and has given me two beautiful children," _the Dragon Queen admits, and she watches as the commander softens as he looks at Lyanna.

"_You're happy, my Queen," _Grey Worm says.

"_I was until things changed," _she answers. Grey Worm finally looks towards the dragon and sees the rest of the passengers.

"We must talk. You and your guest may come to my home."

With a nod from Daenerys, they all climb off the dragon and follow the commander of the Unsullied to explain and plead for help.


	8. Chapter 8: Dany

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update but as I said in my other story I just had foot surgery and am still recovering from it. Pain meds make my head a little fuzzy so my writing may not be the best. The beginning may be a bit dark so small warning. I hope you enjoy!**

_She's in the Red Keep again, it's destroyed, ashes are surrounding her and the only thing there is the Iron Throne. Like always she cannot stop herself from walking towards it, to attempt to sit in it but footsteps stop her from doing so. _

_She turns expecting to see Jon as she does during these dreams but instead, she sees her little girl standing there surrounded by the proof of her mother's madness and failures. _

_"__Why Mama?" Lyanna's sweet voice asks, tears filling her innocent eyes, eyes that had never seen horrors such as these. _

_She tries to answer, tries to explain to her daughter why she committed all these horrors, but can't. There is no explanation, no reason, no excuse. _

_Jon walks in then holding their son in his arms, looking down lovingly at him. The same look of pride and joy he wore when the baby was born. However, his eyes change, flashing milky white, then returning to their normal grey. His posture grows ridged before he takes their son and begins bashing his little head against one of the few remaining walls. _

_She's frozen in place by a force she can't fight. She can't scream and can't move to stop the horror happening before her. Her usually quiet son screams and cries in agony until everything goes silent. Jon throws their son's body aside and moves to stand in front of Lyanna. She tries fighting again tries to desperately move to save her daughter but only tears can fall from her eyes. _

_"__Papa?" Lyanna says looking at her father in confusion before Jon pulls out the same dagger, he used to kill her and begins to stab their daughter. _

_She closes her eyes, her daughter's screams filling the room and her cries of Mama ringing in her ears. Everything goes quiet again and she hears a thump as she assumes Jon drops their daughter's lifeless body on the ground. His footsteps grow closer until she feels him standing in front of her. _

_Her eyes open to look at him and he's covered in their children's blood the dagger still in his hand. _

_"__You are my queen, now and always," he says before stabbing her in the heart. _

_Instead of waking at the stabbing as she usually does, she continues to watch as his eyes flash again and realization of what he's done hits him. He wraps his arms around her desperately trying to shake the horrors away from his mind but unable to do so. _

_"__What have I done? What have I done, Dany?" he cries as everything slowly begins to fade. She watches as his trembling hand grabs hold of his dagger and stabs it through the scar on his heart, falling right beside her. _

_Before everything goes dark, she hears a raven laughing and sees it sitting on the Iron Throne. _

She wakes sitting up gasping for breath, tears running down her face as she tries to find some familiarity in her surroundings but finding none. It isn't until she feels a slight rocking that she remembers where she is and when she feels familiar arms wrap around her, she finally begins to calm down.

Jon lets her cry, gently rocking her and placing soft kisses on her head.

"It's alright, love," he coos into her ear.

"Jon," she cries, burying her face into his chest trying to forget what she saw and he holds her tighter. "Lya, Jae."

He understands, he always does. He places another kiss on her forehead before getting out of their bed. She watches as he makes his way to the crib and small cot on the opposite side of their cabin. He reaches into the crib and lifts their son and she tries her best to not panic when she sees the same look on Jon's face as he had in her dream. He walks over to her, placing a kiss on Jae's silver locks before placing him in her arms and walking back towards the cot.

She looks at the little boy who is unsurprisingly awake. Jae's little gray eyes look up at her and she leans her head down to place her forehead against his.

"I love you," she whispers to her son and he coos back in return. "I love you and your sister more than anything. You two are what I've always wanted and I will never let anyone or anything hurt you."

The tears haven't stopped falling from her eyes and some lines of 'concern' so like his father's form on her son's face and she can't help but let out a small laugh before smoothing out those lines with her finger.

The bed dips next to her and Jon lays down with Lyanna clutching onto him. He gently moves her onto their bed and she follows suit, placing Jae between them. She reaches across their children and takes hold of Jon's hand.

"I was in the Red Keep," she begins after a moment, just staring at her children. "I thought it was going to be the same as always but Lyanna walked into the room and you soon followed with Jaehaerys."

He must have noticed her breath hitch and squeezes her hand.

"Your eyes flashed white and suddenly you…"

She can feel him tensing and his breath picking up.

"You took our little boy and smashed his head against a wall. I couldn't move, I couldn't yell or even look away. His screams and cries… I can't stop hearing them…" her tears start flowing again. She feels him trying to pull away but she refuses to let him go.

"When he finally stopped… you took your dagger out and walked over to Lya… it wasn't just once… you did it over and over…I wanted you to kill me… to end the nightmare… the worst one I've ever had… but when you finally did stab me you came back…you realized what you did but it was too late… you took your dagger and stabbed yourself… Before I woke all I could hear and see was a laughing raven on the Iron Throne."

He's shaking. From anger, from sadness, she's not sure which. She dares to look at him and sees tears rolling down his cheeks but uncontrolled fury in his eyes.

"Dany… I would never…"

"I know you wouldn't… they're your world, Jon… they're everything to you… I remember the vows you made to them the minute they were placed in your arms… the love in your eyes whenever you look at them… I know you would never hurt them. But Bran…"

"No! I won't ever let him use me like that again! I'd end my life before he could!" he nearly yells but a small stir from Lyanna reminds them both of the need to keep their voices low.

"Dany… look at me Dany, please love," he begs, and she does. "Don't think I didn't notice you not including yourself. You're also everything to me and I know what it's like to lose you, to have you die in my arms, I can't… I won't go through that again. You three are my everything and I swear I'll kill Bran before he can get near any of you."

"But his powers, the armies…"

"His powers don't work that well in Essos and we're getting your armies back as well, that's why we're sailing to Meereen to get whatever his name is on your side again."

She giggles at the way he refers to Daario. During their meeting with Greyworm, the commander made sure Jon knew exactly who Daario was and what kind of relationship she had with the sellsword before going to Westeros. She never took Jon as a jealous man but after talking to Tormund she learned that even during their short stay with the Freefolk, he had warded off any man who dared to even look at her.

"There's no need to be jealous, my love. What I had with Daario is nothing compared to what I have with you," she reassures him, but she sees something else in his eyes. "What is it?"

"He wouldn't have betrayed you," he whimpers "He loved you just as much as I do but he wouldn't have betrayed you the way I did and I'm afraid that you'll realize that and choose him. I have no claim to you, nothing that makes me different or more than this sellsword."

She reaches across their children caressing his face gently.

"I love you, that makes you so much more than Daario, so much more than any other man," she takes his hand again and guides it over their children. "You are the father to my children, children no one else would have been able to give me," she can see that he's remembering the words Kinerva spoke to him before she left them in the North, how it was only their shared blood that made the conception of their daughter and later their son possible.

"But we never spoke the words," he mutters.

And there it is. The one thing that has always bothered him. The one fear he always had and one of his greatest regrets.

"They're not bastards, Jon," she tells him.

"Maybe not to you or to me but to the rest of this horrible world? It didn't matter beyond the wall. To the Freefolk we were as married as could be but now that we're about to start a war with Westeros, all they will do is refer to them as bastards and I never wanted any child of mine to go through that," he shakes his head, gently caressing their children's little heads. "They're not sinful, they're not evil, they're the two greatest things I've ever done in my life, and I don't want the world to view them as anything other than that," he admits. She wants to comfort him to assure him that his fears are unreasonable but they both know she would be lying.

They lay in silence as the boat rocks gently. Her mind turns to the last time they were on a boat together and she can't fight the smile that forms on her face.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I was just remembering the last time we were on a boat," she confesses, and she sees him smile as well. "We conceived Lyanna during that voyage."

"Aye we did," he leans down and kisses the head of the said child. "It was one of the happiest times in my life. I should have married you as soon as we got off that boat."

"Ser Davos mentioned to me that before everything went wrong, he had discussed marriage with Tyrion and Varys, maybe he should have talked to you about it," she lets out a sad laugh.

"I would have. Before finding out the truth I would have married you in a heartbeat," he admits.

"And now?" she asks. He takes her hand and places a kiss on it.

"I still would."

"Why not say them now? Neither you nor I believe much in gods anymore," she points out, but he shakes his head.

"I think we need to believe at least to some extent in the Lord of Light. I owe him everything at this point. He brought me back to life and led me to you. And after I…" he needs to take a deep breath and she knows it still hurts him to say what he did. "He brought you and Lyanna back as well. I may not be a follower, but I feel like we may owe him," he reveals, and she nods.

"Then I'll send for Kinerva when we arrive at Meereen and once she arrives, I'll become your wife, Jon Snow."

She expects him to smile or laugh but instead, he turns serious and stands from the bed, making his way to her side. She sits up, turning to let her legs hang off the side of the bed. Jon takes her hand in his dropping down to his knee.

"I want to marry you Dany, so much, but I can't marry you as Jon Snow. Jon Snow betrayed you, betrayed our little girl. A Snow can't win this upcoming war, a Snow can't break the wheel or be a King. Our children aren't Snows, they're Targaryens, just like their mother… just like their father," he takes a deep breath and she needs to remind herself to take one as well. "So, I Aegon Targaryen Sixth of my Name would be honored if you would marry me."

She kisses him and tries to show everything she's feeling in that one kiss. They only break apart to take a breath.

"Is that a yes, my Queen?" he asks

"It is my Northern Fool," she says with a laugh before he wraps his arms around her.

"I love you, Dany," he says into her ear.

"I love you too, Aegon," she says back.

"It's going to take some getting used to, to hear myself being called that," he admits pulling back with a smile on his face.

"We'll have the rest of our lives to get used to it. But now I think we have a few more hours before the sun rises and we both need to rest."

With one more kiss he stands and walks back to his side of the bed, climbing in and stretches his arm across their entire family. She does the same before placing a kiss on their children. The last thing she sees before drifting back to sleep is Lyanna cuddling closer to Jon and his soft smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Jon

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner but I have family visiting and getting time to write is a bit hard to do. It's short but hopefully, you all will like it. Thank you for reading and for your comments!**

He's not a well traveled man, far from it. For most of his life he had only known the North and then the true North. It had only been until he was brought back and was summoned down to Dragonstone that he saw anything else. But not even the sights of the South he encountered on his march to Kings Landing compared to the awe of the pyramids of Meereen.

"Look at that Papa!" his little girl exclaims from on top his shoulders.

He's glad that she's returned to her normal self. Jumping up and down with energy, talking nonstop, amazing everyone she encounters. She is still afraid of horses however and that's why he's walking while the rest of their company is on horse.

The Unsullied are leading them to the largest pyramid, the one Daenerys used to rule from. They had let the leader of the Second Sons know that they were traveling to Meereen and they had apparently let it be known to the people.

The people were lining the streets trying to get a glimpse of their former queen. He dares to look up at Dany and sees a smile on her face as she hears the crowds praise her and call out to her.

"What is that that they're calling her?" he hears Arya ask.

"Mhysa. It means mother. All these people used to be slaves. Now they and their children are free because Our Queen freed us all. She gave us freedom, a life worth living and love. We owe everything to her," he listens to Greyworm answer passionately and a quick glance towards Arya and Davos and they can see a hint of awe and remorse in their faces.

_They're finally seeing it. _

This is the Queen he had chosen. The Queen who loved her people and who her people loved back. Daenerys had tried to be this queen in Westeros and all she was met with was hate and betrayal. He feels a horse pull up next to him and he looks up to see Tormund's smug face.

"This is how those so-called Northerners should have treated your Queen, King Crow. At least us Free Folk showed some gratitude," he practically shouts at Arya and Ser Davos and their faces show even more remorse.

He sees Dany give Tormund a nod of gratitude, before the man returns to his place in line.

Tormund wasn't lying.

When Dany came back North to find him the Free Folk had welcomed her with open arms. There were looks of awe and many of them would come up to her to give thanks. She would try to refuse their gratitude, still haunted by her actions in Kings Landing but the Free Folk would hear nothing of it. She cried many nights and it wasn't until they had built their relationship up again that she confessed that the Free Folk's treatment of her reminded her too much of her life as Queen in Essos. It had been one of the reasons they had left the Free Folk to live a more isolated life.

"Are you sure you're alright? We still have a ways to go," Dany asks him and he just smiles back.

"She's not ready yet. Once we settle down, I'll start reintroducing her to horses until she's comfortable enough to ride them again. Besides I'm used to walking larger distances than these," he reassures her, and she smiles softly at him.

They continue to walk and eventually they arrive at the pyramid and there standing at the entrance is a pompous man with a smirk that irks him just enough. Next to him is a woman who is dressed in a similar way Melisandre once dressed.

_I guess we won't have to send for the priestess after all. _

As soon as Dany's horse stops the man attempts to walk toward her horse to help her off, but he quickly takes the spot next to her, receiving their son before helping her dismount. She holds out her arms and, he places Jae back in her arms.

"Thank you, my love," she says, surprising him by leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.

As they turn to look at who he assumes is the commander of the Second Sons, he can see that the small display of affection from Dany has irked the man. His irritating smirk is still on his face, but he can tell his confidence has fallen a bit. Dany takes a few steps towards the sellsword.

"My Queen," the man says before bending the knee. "I have kept Meereen in your name, just as you commanded. It is yours for your taking."

"Thank you, Daario," she says, and the man stands. "But I am sure that Greyworm told you we wanted to be discreet and this," she gestures towards the crowds, "is far from discreet."

"My apologies my Queen, word of your survival and return must have slipped. But I haven't seen the people so happy in so long," Daario says with a certain amount of glee in his tone. Dany shakes her head before turning to him and Lyanna. With a simple smile she lets him know to approach her. He takes Lyanna off his shoulders and into his arms before walking towards Dany and taking her hand in his.

"Daario, this is my soon to be husband, Aegon and our children Lyanna and Jaehaerys," she introduces, and he can see the same disdain he has for this man in Daario's eyes towards him.

"Aegon, after the conqueror?" Daario asks sarcastically.

"After my murdered brother," he tells him in a firm voice.

"But I remember hearing, you have a different name. The name of Jon Snow, the man who murdered the Queen," Daario moves his hand towards his sword but the woman who had been standing behind the sellsword places a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Enough Daario. We are not to hurt them they are the Lord of Light's chosen ones," she says but the anger is still in the man's eyes as he lowers his hand. "My Queen, My King," she says with a bow. "It's good to see you once again and to see the dragons once again prospering," she adds smiling at the children.

"Kinvara, we were actually going to send for you once we arrived. I'm assuming the Lord of Light let you know we required you," Dany says one of her eyebrows lifting in curiosity.

"He did your Grace. He showed me the official union of Ice and Fire and I am to be the one to officiate it," she states, and his smile matches the one that forms on Dany's face.

"Yes you are, my friend. Aegon and I wish to marry as soon as soon as possible," she announces, and he hears gasps from behind him and he watches as Daario's face drops.

"Excellent! We should head into the pyramid and discuss plans, including how to stop that Raven from seeing you all," Kinvara says excitedly before leading Dany up the steps towards the entrance.

He's about to follow when he feels a small hand grab his arm.

"Aegon?!" Arya asks.

"That's who I am Arya," he answers and notices that Dany is waiting for him.

"You're Jon," Arya tries to argue.

"No. Not anymore. Jon did unspeakable things. Jon was a bastard and a bastard can't be a King, no matter how much he wishes to be," he answers firmly, "I chose Stark before, believing myself one but I never was nor will I ever be. I am a Targaryen and to protect my family and win this upcoming war I need to be one." He removes his arm from Arya's grasps and marches up the steps to join his love.

Interlocking their arms, together they follow the priestess and ignoring the glares of those around them, they walk up the pyramid to prepare for the upcoming nuptials and war.


	10. Chapter 10: Ser Davos

**Hi y'all! I'm so sorry but I have an extreme case of writer's block on everything I'm writing. This is what I managed to write but otherwise, I'm stuck. Hopefully, this leaves soon and I can update again soon.**

Six years ago, he witnessed a young man, raised as a bastard, born to be a king, reach the pinnacle of what a man could be.

He was given the title of Lord Commander, he came back to life, his bannermen gave him the title of King in the North, he united many armies all to defeat the Great Other and fell in love with the most powerful woman in the world.

But then he watched that man self-destruct to the point of being stripped of everything he had accomplished and sentenced to exile to live with his guilt and demons, never to have any titles or happiness again.

Yet here he is six years later, and that man now seemed to hold his most cherished title.

_Father_

He's standing by the door weary to interrupt the moment before him even though he had been summoned to speak with the royals.

That same man who had become a shell of himself, who appeared to be a dead man walking never seemed to have more life than in that moment.

The man is on the floor laughing as his little girl climbs upon his back. His little boy is crawling around them, attempting to grab on to his father and join in the fun.

"I am a Targaryen and you're the dragon, Papa!" Lyanna yells between laughs, trying to get her father to move.

"Aye you are, but we can't leave Jae can we?" Jon asks teasingly.

"No," the little girl concedes, quickly climbing off and moving towards her brother. She wraps her arms around the babe in an attempt to pick him up and drag him towards their father. "Come on Jae, we have to get on the dragon," she groans as she tries to heave the weight of her sibling.

Jon reacts instantly, sitting up and taking his son from Lyanna's little arms.

"Whoa, slow down, love. You have to remember he's still a babe," Jon says softly, careful not to hurt the young girl's feelings.

"Sorry Papa," Lyanna whimpers.

"Hey," Jon says being incapable of letting his daughter be sad. "Look love what if we try this instead."

He lays on his back holding up his son above him and pretending to make him "fly". The room is filled with Jaehaerys's laughter. Lyanna's laughter joins as she jumps on her father's stomach. It takes Jon a moment to recover but he too soon joins the laughter.

"So this is the King of the North. Laying on the ground like a common peasant," he watches as the man who welcomed them walks into the room, ruining the peace that he had tried not to disturb.

Jon's entire demeanor changes. He places his son back on the ground and his daughter climbs off before he stands up to face the commander. Lyanna seems to feel the tension and hides slightly behind her father as the man walks closer towards them.

"These are the Royal Chambers," Jon says.

"Oh I know, I visited these chambers often," the man answers with a smirk.

Jon's outward appearance seems not to have changed but the time he spent with the lad let him know that the former King of the North was seething.

"State your business and get out, you have no right to enter these chambers," Jon growls.

"Calm down, 'your Grace'. I simply came to offer my _services _to the Queen and meet the prince and princess," he taunts looking past Jon towards Lyanna, "I could have been your Papa had I tried to fuck your Mama a bit harder."

Jon loses it.

The Commander is on the ground, Jon beating him, and Lyanna crying out in surprise.

He acts quickly, making his way to the children to protect them from the brawl. He doesn't bother to stop Jon, knowing full well that the Commander had crossed a line. He picks up the young prince and guides the princess away, making sure to block her view.

"Come on, princess," he tries to soothe the girl, getting flashes of another princess he failed to protect. "I'll make sure you and your brother are safe."

They can hear the grunts and the sounds of fists hitting bodies, but he tries his best to distract both children. He glances towards the door and sees Unsullied soldiers entering and moving to break the men apart. The Queen quickly follows with the Commander of the Unsullied next to her. He can see the desperation in her face as she looks around the room until she finds the children with him. She makes her way towards him and the princess quickly runs into her mother's arms, who picks her up.

"My Queen, this Northern brute attacked me for no reason," the Commander spits out as two Unsullied hold him up and hold him back.

Jon doesn't say a thing, he just keeps glaring at the man as two Unsullied restrain him.

"We should believe him, my Queen," Greyworm says and he wants to jump him to defend the man he views as a son.

But there is no need to.

The Queen walks towards Jon and looks into his eyes, placing a soft hand on his cheek.

"Greyworm, please escort Daario out of my family's quarters," she orders never breaking eye contact with her lover.

"My Queen, he attacked one of your protectors," Greyworm argues.

"I gave you an order. I know you have your reasons to hate him, but I know my betrothed more than anyone and he is not a violent man. If he attacked Daario, there must have been a reason and that is between him and me. So, I won't repeat my orders again," she answers giving no room for argument.

The room empties quickly and soon he's alone with the royal family.

"Ser Davos," he hears Jon say and he looks at the couple.

"Yes, your Grace?" he asks.

"Thank you, for watching out for my children. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if my temper got them hurt," the lad admits.

"Well if I may, had anyone spoken that way about my wife and to my children I would have killed the man," he says but immediately realizes that he's awoken the temper of the Dragon Queen.

"And what exactly did Daario say?" she asks in a chilling voice.

Both he and Jon stare at each other not knowing whether to say it or not and which of them should be the one to do so. The princess seems to make the decision for them, however.

"He said a bad word. The one you told Uncle Tormund not to say around me anymore. He said he could have been my Papa, but I love my Papa, Mama, I don't want someone else," tears build in the little girl's eyes as she looks into her mother's eyes.

The Queen's eyes widen as she seems to piece together what the commander must have said. But instead of letting anger take over she looks at the father of her children sharing a reassuring glance before looking at her daughter.

"Lya, I promise you, no one else could have been your Papa," she reassures before flashing a smile. "Do you want to know why?"

The little girl nods and even he's curious as to how she can assure this when he knows that man was once the Queen's lover.

"Because dragons are magic. And what is your Papa?" she asks

"A Dragon!" the little girl exclaims.

"Exactly. But the most important reason Lya is that I love him, and I have never nor ever will love anyone as much as I love your Papa. He's the only one I could have ever chosen to be your Papa and I'm sure I picked the best one," the Queen says and no one could ever deny the truth and love behind that declaration.

He glances at Jon and sees his eyes are glossy with tears and he seems beyond honored and moved by his soon to be wife's declaration and he has one of his rare smiles on his face.

"Are you alright?" the Queen asks, caressing Jon's cheek.

"I've had worse," Jon answers, quickly wiping his eyes.

"I'll talk to Daario, he needs to understand who you are and that if he crosses the line again I will hand him to Drogon," she says.

"We're going to go talk to the bad man?" Lyanna asks, interjecting.

"Not today, today is supposed to be something special. But I think your Papa and Ser Davos needed to speak about something before the ceremony, am I right my love?" she asks Jon.

"Aye, I do," he says. "We also need to get ready for the ceremony. And both my girls need to look beautiful tonight," Jon says placing a kiss on their foreheads. "I'll get Jae ready."

With just a look they seem to have an entire conversation before the Queen leaves with the princess.

"You wished to see me, your Grace?" he asks with sarcasm after a moment of silence and Jon turns to look at him with a small smirk on his face.

"I did," the King answers, taking the prince from his arms. "I'm getting married tonight."

"You finally are," he agrees with a smile, but Jon goes serious, looking at the boy in his arms.

"My father died at the Trident, Dany's in Kings Landing. Both our mothers died giving birth to us," Jon pauses a sad sigh leaving his lips, "Unlike her, I was lucky to have had a father figure to look out for me in Ned Stark, then Jeor Mormont and my Great Uncle Aemon."

Jon looks away from Jae and looks directly into his eyes, demanding his full attention.

"Ser Davos, since I've met you, you've become another father for me, standing by my side from Castle Black all the way to Kings Landing," Jon adds.

"Aye and what a wonderful job I've done," he answers sarcastically. "I didn't advise you to follow your heart as I should have at Winterfell, I failed to defend you at the Grand Council, let you be sent back to the Wall to die alone…"

"But you found me again and have shown nothing but loyalty and fondness to me and my family," Jon interrupts his rant.

"I've put your family in danger," he points out.

"Bran would have found us eventually," Jon tries to justify.

"Forgive me your Grace, but what is the point of this?" he asks trying to change the topic from his culpability.

"The point is Ser Davos, that since you've found us again you've been the father Dany and I lack and the grandfather my children will never have."

These words leave him speechless and fill his heart with joy and love.

"And if I may I would like to ask a few things from you," Jon asks timidly.

"Anything your Grace," he answers fighting back the emotion in his voice.

"The first is if you would allow my children the opportunity to refer to you as their grandfather? We gave Tormund the honorary title of Uncle and both Dany and my wish to bestow the title of Grandfather onto you," Jon explains and the tears do begin to fall.

The knot in his throat does not allow him to speak and answers his chosen king and son with a nod. In turn, he receives one of the brightest smiles from Jon, not directed at his family. He's even more surprised as the King embraces him, careful to not crush the prince between them.

"And the other thing, your Grace?" he asks within their embrace.

"Jon or Aegon when in private please Davos. The same goes for Dany," Jon says separating himself. "The next thing I wanted to ask you is that you would stand with me during the ceremony tonight. In Northern weddings, the father of the groom tends to be the one to officiate the wedding. Neither Dany or I am followers of the gods but we would like to tie in some traditions into our marriage ceremony."

"I…I would be honored, Jon," he declares. "But if you want to get married tonight lad, we need to get you ready. Good thing the sellsword didn't land a hit on you."

Jon laughs out loud and Jae does as well. The King shakes his head and begins to lead them away, and he can't help but feel happiness he hadn't felt in years.


	11. Chapter 11: Jon

**Well hello! Long-time without an update. I apologize for taking so long but I have been writing for my story Second Chances and with school writing time is limited. But procrastination is the best for writing I'm learning. Inspiration isn't fully in this story again but I wanted to post something.**

He feels like he's reliving the past again.

The Dothraki, Unsullied, and Second Sons are all marching behind them as they make their way towards Winterfell. Drogon flies above them roaring to let his presence known.

His Queen is riding next to him and the only thing reminding him that this is not a memory are the two children riding with them. Lyanna is riding on Ghost (he gave up stopping her) between him and Dany. Jae is riding with him today. They had taken more than a year to begin their conquest of Westeros. The Dothraki had immediately bowed to their Khalessi and after sending messages to the Lords and Ladies of Westeros, the Iron Islands, Stormlands, Dorne and disgruntled lords of the Reach joined their conquest.

Those forces were also following them as they headed North. They had considered landing on Dragonstone and heading straight to Kings Landing but after long debates, it was decided that the North needed to be dealt with first. With the North conquered there was nowhere for Bran, or whatever the thing in Kings Landing was, to run to.

And so they landed at White Harbor, where the Manderly's were quick to bend the knee. From there some of the Northern Houses also joined their cause while the others rushed to Winterfell to defend their ruler. The Southern troops waited at White Harbor while their own "savage" armies made their way North.

"Papa, 'now," Jae says pointing to the snow falling down.

"Yes that's snow," he confirms to his son, laughing at his attempts at speaking.

They had considered leaving their children at White Harbor, but there was no one they truly trusted to keep them safe except for themselves. They also knew the conquest of Winterfell would not take long.

"Aunt Aya!" Jae exclaims waving his little hand at Arya who was riding next to them now.

His sister smiles at his son before she turns to him and turns serious.

"Scouts said the free folk have arrived north of Winterfell and that the numbers are on our side," she says to him and Dany.

"Good. Any scorpions?" Dany asks.

"A few," she confirms.

"We're still going to give them the choice, that is our way," he says and both women nod. Arya returns to the troops leaving him alone with his family.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asks.

"Fine, no sickness today," she says with a smile, one of her hands caressing her abdomen.

They had discovered she was expecting while at White Harbor. She had made a comment of their timing but neither one of them could hide their joy at expecting their third child.

Soon however they see the Winterfell and the Northern armies waiting for them in the distance.

He sighs hating how this could end. He hates fighting but he will no longer stay his hand, he will kill those trying to harm his family.

They wait as their troops quickly set up and prepare for battle if needed. Drogon lands close by roaring in the direction of Winterfell and even at a distance they can see the fear of the troops. A few horses carrying banners begin making their way towards them meeting halfway between the two armies. Arya quickly rides up to them as does Davos, Daario, their bloodriders, and Grey Worm.

"Are we meeting them?" Davos asks.

"We are. We offer everyone the same opportunity of surrender," Dany answers as he gently hands Jae to one of the Unsullied and helps Lya off of Ghost.

"Lyanna, you stay here with Jae while we go talk to those people," he tells his daughter.

"Yes, Papa," she answers.

"Take them to our tent. We'll be back quickly," Dany orders and their children are quickly escorted away. Drogon makes his way to the tent and stands guard.

He climbs on his horse again and side by side with his wife they ride towards the field surrounded by their closest advisors. Ghost is also walking with them, showing those they're about to meet that he is both Stark and Targaryen. He can see the Stark banners being held by soldiers along with others from the supporting houses. He recognizes a few of the Lords, especially Lord Glover who is direct to the right of his once sister Sansa. They halt their horses and wait to see which of them would speak first.

One of the men steps forward.

"You are in the presence of…"

"We know very well who Lady Bolton is and what titles she claims to have," his wife interrupts, anger seeping from her voice.

"You dare," Sansa starts indignantly but he cuts her off as well.

"As the rightful Queen she dares call you what you are," he pronounces.

"You have no right to speak to our Queen," Glover answers.

"I have every right, you coward," he growls. "You all know full well I have every right."

None of the Lords seem to argue, except for Lord Glover.

"You're an Oathbreaker, a criminal, who deserves to rot at the Wall," Glover argues.

"And that was my plan. To spend the rest of my life North of the Wall with my family but the thing that rules Kings Landing tried to kill my daughter and I am not going to let that go unpunished," he tells the Lord and Dany immediately speaks up as well.

"But if we're talking about oathbreaking you should turn to the woman you call queen," Dany says and everyone watches as Sansa tenses.

"I have never broken an oath," the redhead says.

"Yes, you have," Arya speaks for the first time. "You swore something in the Godswood, in front of the Heart tree, and you immediately broke that oath to a Lannister no less."

"I did it for the North! The Dragon Whore had no right to rule us!" Sansa yells.

Their commanders reach for their weapons ready to defend their Queen, Ghostngrowls at Sansa, surprising her and the other Lords, but Dany waves them off.

"But I do," he says coldly.

"No, you don't you're just another Targaryen. You're…" Sansa starts.

"Aegon Targaryen Sixth of My Name, trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I have a claim to all Six Southern Kingdoms through my father. And as the last living grandson of Rickard Stark and adoptive son of Eddard Stark, I have every right to rule the North," he declares.

"You never wanted to rule," Sansa says.

"Aye. But you made sure everyone knew about my identity, saying my wife was stealing my claim. And yet the only ones that took that from me were you and Bran," he smirks. "You should be happy. I'm finally doing what you wanted and am pressing my claim."

He can see Sansa trying to argue, trying to say anything but being unable to do so.

"The North will be ours by the end of the day. We know how the North has suffered these past few years and just as we offered the Manderly's and other Northern Lords, we offer you the same choice. Bend the knee to us and you keep your lives, lands, and power. Refuse and you will be killed," Dany announces.

"The North will never bow to the Mad Queen. We were right to distrust you, no one has forgotten what you did in Kings Landing," Glover says.

Dany doesn't react to the words.

"We'll give you until noon to decide," she says before turning her horse to return to their lines.

Drogon gives out an angry roar and Ghost howls before rushing to their tent. Panic starts seeping in at the idea of what this might mean. Before he can follow his direwolf, Drogon sets something aflame before taking flight with something in his claws. The dragon drops the body right between the two parties before returning to their camp. He sees the Stark armor on the dead body.

Dany doesn't wait and rides hard back to the camp, knowing full well what this means. Davos, Arya, and the Dothraki bloodriders stay with him as the others follow his wife.

"We come under a flag of truce, trying to avoid bloodshed if possible and you send assassins to try to kill my children," he glares at his sister, finally looking away from the dead body. She has a cold gaze on her but a hint of fear shines through.

"Very well," he looks at the other Lords. "The woman you call Queen has made her choice. You all will pay with Fire and Blood."

They're suddenly covered by a black shadow and all the Northern leaders watch in horror as his wife makes her way ontop of Drogon towards Winterfell. They all watch as the Scorpions are quickly destroyed and how the lines of men begin to scatter, unwilling to die fighting a dragon. Those who stand their ground are surrounded by flames. A roar is given by Drogon ordering the Dothraki to begin their assault as well as the Freefolk who are coming from the rear.

"_Seize them,_" he orders in Dothraki and their bloodriders quickly disarm and arrest those in front of him. He himself takes hold of Sansa, removing the crown she wears upon her head.

"Father and Robb would be ashamed of you," she says.

"No, if they would have been ashamed of someone it would be you, cousin. You betrayed your family what it meant to be a Stark, just so you could become queen. You've starved your people, killed those opposing you. You just attempted to kill your own kin while under a truce. You're just another Cersei Lannister," he answers back not letting her words hurt him.

"My mother was right, your just a wicked bastard seizing everything from us," she snarls, spitting in his face.

He can't help but laugh.

"But I'm not am I? No, I was born a Targaryen prince, raised a Stark bastard. I tried doing your family right but all you all did was use me and toss me aside. I'm just taking what is and always has been mine."

The Unsullied and Second Sons soon begin their marches towards the castle to stop whatever is left and arrest those still left alive. Drogon lands upon the walls of Winterfell and declares the battle won.

Winterfell was theirs and soon Kings Landing will be as well.


	12. Chapter 12: Dany

**Hello Everyone! Thank you all for reading and commenting on the previous chapter! I was happy to see that this story still had a following after taking so long to update it. This is a short chapter because of my lack of downtime. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

She never expected to once again be sitting in the Great Hall of Winterfell. When she and her forces had headed South she had no plans to ever return to the cold North. The irony here is that the walls of Winterfell were warm, warmed by a hot spring and "sleeping dragon" and yet the people she met here and the people kneeling before her were cold as ice.

These people tried to kill her children.

She knew that with Drogon there, no real danger was present as they went to meet with the commanders. But even then, knowing that these people sent assassins to kill her children, made her blood boil. Now, Lya and Jae were safe, sleeping comfortably and warmly in the Lord's bed surrounded by her guards and Ghost. Even Arya, who did not want to watch this trial, stood watch over them. No one would ever get close enough to them as the assassins had attempted to do earlier today.

But these people on the floor before her would have no mercy. She would make sure of it.

"Years ago, I came here to Winterfell with my forces, ready to protect the North and the rest of Westeros from death itself," she pauses to glare at those before her. "And I did just that. I sacrificed my forces, my dearest friends and even one of my dragons. But it wasn't enough."

She feels her husband take her hand and give it a squeeze.

"My Queen is right, no matter what we did for the North it was never enough for you all. But in the end you all got what you wanted by taking my birthright away from me. The North was free and both my wife and I left you alone. Now however the people are suffering and dying while you all hide behind the walls of your castles," her husband leans forward in his seat. "And it ends today."

"You have no right to be here, you foreign whore!" Sansa growls before being hit by one of her soldiers. She raises a hand stopping them from hurting the woman any further while with the other trying to calm her husband's anger.

"You and everyone here in Westeros keep forgetting that I was born here in Westeros, on the island of Dragonstone, the ancestral seat of our family," she reminds them all. "It was because of your father's best friend, that I was forced to live in a foreign land and maybe that's what you need, to fully understand what being rejected without being known feels like," she suggests.

"We will never go to the lands of Savages!" Lord Glover yells.

"Savages? Is that how you all view them? Essos existed long before Westeros, long before Starks or Glovers roamed this land. Their civilizations are much grander and ancient than yours and they are much more loyal than anyone here in the North," she tells them, her hatred towards that description of her people. "No, my lord, they are not savages. Different from you? Yes. But not savage."

"So that's it you're going to exile us to your lands?" another lord spats in her direction.

"No. I don't want my people to be in danger by you and your prejudices," she answers.

"Torture then?" another lord asks.

"No, although we are dragons, we can and will be merciful," Aegon answers and she can't help but smile at the looks of relief on the prisoners' faces.

"Thank you, Jon," Sansa sighs.

"That's not my name," Aegon answers his rage rising. "And don't thank me just yet."

She stands, the smile still placed on her face.

"You all broke the peace banner we met under. You tried to hurt my children and although I can be merciful, your previous betrayal and this attempt against their lives cannot be forgiven. So," she takes a deep breath, readying herself to deliver her sentence. "Lords of the North and Lady Bolton, for attempting against the lives of my children and refusing to bend the knee to the rightful rulers of the SEVEN Kingdoms, I Daenerys Targaryen, First of my Name," she starts.

"And I Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of my Name," her King adds.

"Sentence you to die," she declares.

"We demand a trial by combat!" one of the Lords yells out, she's not sure nor cares which one it is.

"And who would you put as your champion?" she asks, amused by their desperation.

"Ser Brienne of Tarth," Sansa answers.

"I hate to inform you all that you have been sentenced and your supposed choice for champion is not a viable one," she tells them.

"Then I will fight," Glover says. "I'm not afraid of you mad dragons."

She nods at the Unsullied, who release Glover and hand him a sword. Aegon stands drawing Longclaw.

"What? Are you her lap dog, just doing her bidding? You're even weaker and more pathetic than I thought. I regret the day I named you my King, you spineless bastard," Glover spats.

"Spineless? This coming from the man that fled from the battle against the dead and who refused to stand against the Boltons. You are a sad excuse for a Northerner, Glover and I will enjoy ending your pathetic life," her husband answers, walking around the table.

"And what your whore won't fight her own fights?" Glover goads again, waking the dragon even more.

"This is my battle too, Glover and believe me if she wanted to swing a sword against you she would defeat you with no mercy. However, the safety of our children is our priority, including the one not yet born," he growls, before charging at the older man.

It ends quickly, Aegon being one of if not the best swordsmen to ever exist and as soon as he kills Glover he immediately proceeds to the other Lords who are kneeling in the middle of the hall. The last one left alive is Sansa and as much as she wants the woman dead she cannot and will not let her husband carry that burden. She stands and walks towards him.

"Aegon," she says stilling his hand. "I'll do it. You don't need to be the one to do this, to become…"

"A kinslayer?" he asks, not looking at her but instead glaring at his cousin. "I'm already am one, will always be one, because of her, because of Tyrion. I killed you, I killed our daughter, just because of her selfishness and greed."

"We're alive," she reminds him. "We're here."

"Yes, but she won't be," he says before raising Longclaw and decapitating Sansa Stark.

And with that swing, they complete controlled and claimed the North for House Targaryen.


	13. Chapter 13: Jon

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to post but other ideas for one-shots kept coming to mind and I finally finished my story "Second Chances". I thank you all so much for reading and for commenting! Hopefully, you all like this update.**

They make their way down South. Town by town. Castle by castle. Flying to those, not on the Kingsroad. Feeding the people and clothing them. Showing the stubborn Lords and common folk that they truly are different than those that came before. As word spreads of their deeds, warmer welcomes greet them at their arrivals, that by the time they arrive at the Twins, they begin to receive them as Dany should have been the first time she arrived at Westeros.

They're at the Trident now. The place his father fell. The place where the Targaryens truly lost the throne.

He stares into the river, the remaining rays of sunset glistening off the water, remembering the stories about Rhaegar's rubies and blood flowing down it, his mother's name the last thing upon his lips. How different would his life have been had Rhaegar won that day? He would have been a prince, grown up in Dragonstone or Kings Landing. Had two parents who loved him, a grandmother, two older siblings and above all he would have grown up beside Dany.

They would have been best friends and eventually fallen in love, he has no doubt about that. They would have married as soon as she flowered, would have had many more children and been Lord and Lady of whichever castle his father bestowed upon them.

He sighs.

Neither of them would have suffered what they did in their youth. Dany wouldn't have been raped or defiled, she wouldn't have had to run from assassins or suffered hunger. He wouldn't have been mistreated by Lady Stark, humiliated and shamed into believing he had no choice but to join the Nightswatch.

Neither of them would have been killed.

Soft steps on the grass behind him draw him out of his melancholy.

"You're awfully broody today, my dear husband," he hears her voice tease, bringing a smile on his face.

"Aye, I am," he admits, cherishing the way she wraps her arms around him from behind.

"Any insight to your thoughts?" she asks.

"The Trident… the battle… I guess I got caught up in the what-ifs," he explains.

He feels her take a deep breath as well.

"I used to think that as well. I imagined what having Rhaegar as a brother would have been like, if I would have been married to his son, Aegon," she lets out a small chuckle. "I guess I ultimately did, just not the Aegon I imagined."

He turns around and wraps his arms around her, loving the feel of her swollen abdomen pressed against him.

"How much longer until our little one joins us?" he asks, knowing the Dothraki and Freefolk midwives had examined her today.

"A moon at the most, but most say any day now," she answers.

"Boy or girl?"

"I feel like it's a boy," she reveals with a smile.

"Another little dragon prince," he says with a matching smile softly rubbing her belly, feeling the little kicks. "He's strong."

She agrees with a silent nod, both of them enjoying the peace they are surrounded by.

"Have you decided where we will go?" she asks.

He sighs as he's reminded the real reason he came out here to reflect. They had had a meeting today with all their advisors and allies to discuss what the next step in this war would be. Although they are equals, Daenerys deferred to him to make the decision. He needs to decide which direction to head: East to the Vale, West to the Westerlands or South to Kings Landing.

Right now Kings Landing is the least likely. They want to end this war soon and to do so they needed Drogon. But neither of them wants to risk their unborn child with a full out siege that would most likely have Scorpions shooting ballista at his wife and her dragon.

The Vale is the hardest to reach. Their armies would take weeks to climb up the mountains and would not be able to fight their best. He and Dany could easily fly up to the Eyrie on Drogon and talk with Lord Arryn, perhaps even offer him the same dragon ride his ancestors did, but doing so would leave them vulnerable.

So that left only one option.

"West," he answers. "With the Greyjoys attacking the western borders, we could quickly overtake the Westerlands and leave no escape route for Tyrion. We take the River Road, continue our campaign through the Riverlands and stop at Riverrun to get the Tully to bend the knee," he explains.

"Get two more Kingdoms under our rule."

He nods.

"Then after, we go South to Highgarden to get rid of that sellsword that sits as Warden," he adds.

He watches as she sighs and shakes her head.

"What was going through Tyrion's head naming him Master of Coin and Lord of Highgarden? He's letting the people of the Reach and Westeros as a whole starve as he wastes money on wine and women," she asks sadly, lowering her gaze. He quickly lifts her chin looking directly into her eyes.

"None of that. Don't blame yourself. What that traitor did after has nothing to do with you," he assures her.

As she nods, he knows she doesn't truly accept his words and instead of pressing it he keeps talking.

"Jae and Lya?"

That instantly brings a smile to her face.

"Fed and ready for bed. They both spent their day playing with the Freefolk and Dothraki children," she says.

He smiles at this. They hated the fact that their children had not been able to be with other children up North, but now it seemed that they were finally able to have normal childhood interactions. In fact, Lyanna had been the one responsible for bringing the Dothraki and Freefolk children together and the adults soon followed.

She tries hiding a yawn but he quickly picks up on it.

"You need to rest," he says.

"So do you," she says back and he doesn't have it in him to deny it.

He grasps onto her hand and they walk to their tent. Jae and Lya are waiting for them with Arya on their cots, eager to hear a story or listen to a song. His cousin quickly excuses herself and leaves the tent.

Their relationship had improved over time. She still called him brother and they would spar with each other, testing each other's limits, ride or simply reminisce about their childhoods. She had come to love watching over his children, even taking it upon herself to begin training Lyanna. Arya would also spend time talking to Dany, forming a relationship of sorts with his wife as well.

However, they both know and have come to understand that their relationship would never be what it once was.

Too much hurt existed between them. Things that couldn't be forgiven would forever stop them from being the brother and sister they were in their youth.

But still, they care for each other.

He was certain she would never betray him or his family again and that alone was enough for him.

He listens as Dany tells their children a tale about their early years up North, how he had accidentally forgotten to bring in the deer he had hunted and when he went outside to get it, Drogon had already cooked it and was eating it with Ghost.

His heart fills with joy at the sound of their laughs even if it's at his expense, as he begins to remove his armor to prepare for bed. Eventually, he hears the soft even breathing of his children and he knows they have finally fallen asleep.

Dany soon joins him and they fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

He wakes to someone shaking him and the feeling of something wet on the bed.

"Aegon, Aegon!" he hears his wife's panicked voice through the haze.

He opens his eyes and sees her sitting up, a grimace on her face and her hands laying on top of her belly.

He tries to rub the sleep from his eyes as he sits up, prepared to ask what's happening. However, when a groan escapes Dany's mouth, it's as if a pail of cold water is thrown on him as the realization comes to him.

Without him or his wife saying a single word, he leaps out of bed, rushing to the entrance of their tent, where their guards stand watch. He quickly orders them to send for the midwives and to find Arya and Ser Davos.

He walks back into the tent ignoring the commotion going on outside as the camp begins to realize what is happening. He gives his wife a kiss upon her brow, holding her hand as she squeezes it in her attempt to stay quiet through a contraction.

The flap of the tent opens as both Arya and Davos enter the tent. Without uttering a word, he gestures towards his children and both of them immediately understand what he's asking.

Ser Davos gently picks up Lyanna as Arya does the same with Jaehaerys. They quietly leave with the children, giving them space and privacy they will need for the delivery.

"I love you," he says against her temple. "I love you and I will be with you every step of the way."

She kisses him in response, keeping it brief as people begin entering the room. He sits next to her as the midwives begin to set up and prepare for the delivery. He's actually about to climb onto the bed to sit behind Dany as he has done in the other two deliveries as one of the Freefolk stops him.

"My King, you should wait outside," the woman says.

"What? I've been with her before," he reminds her, looking at the agreeing heads in disbelief.

"Aye, but up North, you were just Freefolk, there were not so many rules. Down here, you are our King and she is our Queen. It would not be proper for you to be in here," the midwife answers.

"Fuck propriety! I'm not leaving my wife!" he says, feeling his anger rising within him until he feels a calming hand on his arm.

"Maybe they're right," his wife says.

"No, I'm not leaving you," he insists.

"I… I want to do this alone. You were with me, sharing your strength when I lacked it up North. But now, I want to… no, I need to prove to our people and to myself that I have the strength to do this," she explains.

It makes sense, what she wants, what she needs, but being away from her when she's in pain is going to be hard for him.

"Please, love," she begs.

_I have never begged..._

He closes his eyes as that memory comes to mind. He had denied her request then, he won't now.

"Alright," he sighs in resignation. "But if you need me…"

"I'll send for you," she vows. He gives her a searing kiss channeling all his love through it.

"Alright Your Grace, go be with your men or with your children, soon you'll have another babe in your arms," a midwife says tapping on his shoulder.

He let's go of Dany and with a parting smile from her, he leaves the tent.

As soon as he does, Tormund leads him away towards a lighted fire where various men sat he recognizes them as the leaders of different troops including some Dothraki, Freefolk, and Unsullied. They all immediately stand, one of them offering him a drink which he immediately downs as he takes a seat to join them.

"Ah, so the news is true, the Queen is giving birth," one of the Westerosi says.

"Aye," he confirms, as he takes another drink, causing some of the men to laugh.

"I remember the day my children were born," one of the men says. "I was a nervous wreck."

"I think we all are when that happens," another says.

"Andal is right, even us Dothraki are wrecks when child is born, that's why we drink," one of his bloodriders says, holding up his fermented mare's milk.

He nods taking another swig of his drink, sitting there in silence as the others speak to each other.

"Lighten up King Crow, this isn't your first," a Freefolk says to him.

"It's the first time I'm not in the room," he responds.

"I'll admit I've never been in the room with my wife. What is it like?" a man asks.

"Terrifying and yet comforting. Being there made me feel like I was doing something as if I was helping. Sitting out here…" he shakes his head.

He sees some sympathy in the men's faces and they simply hand him more drink. Stories are exchanged, laughs are heard but he can never relax or think about anything but his wife.

At one point during the night, he stands up and leaves the group of men in search of his children. He finds them fast asleep in Davos's tent. He finds a chair and sits in it, simply watching his children sleep. He hopes and prays his wife and new child would be alright and that by the time these two wake up, they will all be a family.

"You look like shit," he hears a familiar voice say behind him.

"I probably do," he agrees.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous," Arya says, stepping forward to stand at his side.

"You didn't see me when Lyanna was born, I was so much worse," he reveals, with a sad smile as the memory of that time comes to mind.

"That's hard to imagine," she says, some amusement in her voice.

"I was. Dany and I… we hadn't…" he pauses, "we weren't like the two people you found up North when Lyanna was born. We were trying, but the past, the hurt, the betrayal, it always came around back then. She didn't really want me near her half the time."

"I'm sorry," she says, but he ignores it, knowing now those words truly meant nothing.

"We actually lived in separate huts at the time. When she went into labor, I happened to be delivering firewood to her for the incoming storm. The midwife barely managed to arrive before the storm took over, so I was stuck in the room," he says, looking at his little girl. "There was so much blood, at one point she called me towards her, and she begged me to take care of our child if she didn't make it. I refused and instead climbed into bed behind her and reminded her who she was, what she had accomplished and how strong of a person she was. I had lost her once and I was not going to let it happen again. It wasn't until Lyanna came out screaming loud enough for the whole village to hear even though the storm and she was placed in her mother's arm that I managed to calm down."

There's a moment of quiet as his cousin seems to take everything in.

"And with Jae?" she asks, seeming to want to change the subject.

"We were a couple by then, a family. After Lya was born it was easier to love each other, to forgive, move on and expand our family. I was in the room with her during Jae's birth too, I was less nervous I guess since I had seen her do it once and no issues had come up. It wasn't until he was born and no cries were heard that the nerves and panic set in," he explains.

"Was he alright?" she asks.

"Aye. It just turned out that our son was just quiet and calm," he says with a smile, looking at his son.

No more words are exchanged as they both stare at the children.

The first rays of dawn begin to seep into the tent when he feels it. Their special bond. One that they don't want nor need to have an explanation for. He knows it happened and a smile takes over his face as he stands up to leave the tent. No one stops him as he makes his way to the royal tent and just as he arrives, he hears the cries of his newborn child.

He enters, not bothering with propriety and sees his wife sitting on their bed holding their child in her arms. Fatigue and pain are still evident on her sweat-ridden face, but to him, she is just as beautiful if not even more so. He sits upon the bed careful not to jostle the bed too much and takes in his child.

Silver locks lay upon the head and something inside him tells him the minute the child decides to open its eyes he will be surprised.

"We have another son, my love," she says hoarsely, confirming what she believed, once again proving herself true.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her temple.

"Thank you, he's absolutely beautiful love."

"And how should we name him?" she asks.

"I'm not sure," he admits, "you should name him."

"I named our first two children, Aegon, you need to name this one," she tells him.

He runs his finger gently across the little boy's cheek, trying to think of something.

For the longest time he had wanted to have a son to name after his brother, but Robb had unfortunately been named after Robert and he would not name his son after that man. Northern names wouldn't do for his Valyrian features were even more pronounced than those on his siblings. It had to be Targaryen.

Suddenly as his son opens his eyes it clicks.

They're indigo.

Just like…

"Rhaegar," he says firmly, knowing that no better name could be bestowed onto his son. "Born the same place his grandfather fell; he and his siblings will be the future of our house."

His wife smiles and leans to place a kiss on their son's head.

"Welcome my little dragon," she coos. "Our little Rhaegar."


	14. Chapter 14: Dany (Past)

**Hello everyone! I wanted to thank everyone for reading the previous chapter and for all your comments they really do help keep me going! **

**This is a short chapter, diving a bit into the past before the first chapter. I'm not sure if you all want to read something like this or if I should just keep the plot moving. So, for now, I am using this chapter as a test to see how you all respond to it. **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy it!**

She had every intention to kill him.

Even after Kinvara has explained to her what had happened, her plan was to fly up north beyond the wall and burn him alive for killing her, for killing **them. **

But as she sits upon Drogon and looks at the shell of a man she once loved, she can't.

He looks near death's door, paler than the snow surrounding him. His eyes, his cheeks are sunken in, completely gaunt. His hair and beard are in disarray looking as if they have not been trimmed or kept for months. And as she looks into his grey eyes instead of fear she sees only delirium.

"Dany," he says before dropping to his knees. "Not again, please. Last night was enough… I can't… I…" he rambles.

"What do you mean Jon Snow?" she asks and he looks up you seeming shocked before smiling.

"That's what you sound like," he whimpers with tears in his eyes, quickly wiping them. "I… I couldn't remember… I'm forgetting…I'm trying my best not to…"

She's even more confused as she carefully climbs down, making sure not to hit her swollen abdomen on Drogon's spikes. When she finally reaches the ground she makes sure her coat is completely wrapped around her not letting what lays underneath show and keeping her warm.

Up close he looks even worse.

"Jon," she says.

But he seems to ignore her, instead, looking at Drogon.

"Are you finally going to end it?" he says in a desperate voice. "Please, I beg you."

She steps closer to him but makes sure to keep a safe distance.

"Jon," she says again and he finally looks at her.

Instead of anger, she feels sadness at seeing the state of the man who was once King.

"Dany… please tell him to let me join you… I know I don't deserve to but… I can't…"

He suddenly freezes before bashing his head on the ground.

"You idiot, she's gone!" he yells. "She's gone because of you!"

He stops and rips at his hair.

"Just end it you coward, end your pathetic and meaningless life," he says when suddenly he breaks down crying.

"Dany… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.."

She walks towards him again and gently places her hand on his shoulder. He jumps at her touch, looking up at her before scurrying away.

"No…no…no," he mumbles and she follows him.

"You killed me, Jon Snow," she says coldly, ignoring the part of her that wants to comfort him.

"No… no… no…" he shakes his head.

"Why Jon? Why? Do you understand what you did?" she asks trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I…I… no, you're not here… you're gone… you're gone because of me."

"No, I'm here despite you. You killed me. You told me I would always be your queen before kissing me and driving a dagger into my heart," she pulls out the dagger and tosses it towards him.

She watches as he extends a shaking hand to reach for the dagger and watches as he gasps at the feel of the dagger and realizes the truth. He looks up at her his breath shaking and accelerating.

"D… Dany," he gasps out and she nods in confirmation. "H…how?"

"Volantis. A Red priestess," she says as he moves his hand above the scar on his heart. "Yes just like you. And just like you, I now bare the scar of betrayal."

"Dany…"

"Is that all you have to say?! My name? The name I only allowed you to call me because I thought you loved me! But obviously, you never did!"

This seems to snap him out of his daze as a small ember seems to ignite in his previously dead eyes. But just as it appears it leaves again, looking down at his feet in shame.

"I… I loved you… that never…" he tries to speak.

"At the end that didn't matter to you. Nothing but what Tyrion told you mattered," she spats at him, causing him to look up at her again.

"He said you would hurt…"

"Your precious Starks, I know. They were your family but you seemed to forget that so was I," she says sadly.

He at least has the dignity to look ashamed.

"As angry as I was at the world and as hurt I was at your rejection and betrayal I would never hurt you or your family because I** actually** loved you."

"I loved you."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" she yells. Two sharp kicks remind her that she needs to calm down. "You were disgusted by me. The moment you learned the truth I lost whatever affection you may have had for me."

"I was confused! My whole life had been a lie! My whole world had been turned upside down and the woman I loved cared more about the Throne than about what I felt!" he actually exclaims.

She grimaces not just because of another sharp kick but also because he's partially right but also wrong.

"It wasn't just the throne, Jon. I was worried about many things, but in the end, it didn't matter. You still decided to deceive me, make me believe you loved me before stabbing me in the heart"

"I'm sorry," he says and she grimaces as her anger grows.

"You don't get to be sorry! You have no idea what you did when you stabbed me!"

He steps closer and it takes all her courage not to cower or back away from him.

"Don't I?! I killed you! I killed the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms! I killed my aunt! I killed the woman I loved! I was sent to the Wall as punishment for what I did! Of course, I know what I did!" he yells for a moment looking like a dragon.

"No, you don't understand Jon! You killed me!" she grasps his hands and places them on her abdomen finally revealing the truth. "You killed us!" she yells.

Confusion. Shock. Horror.

All these things appear on Jon's face as his mind tries to process it all. His entire body begins to shake as his hands work to open her coat in an attempt to see what lies beneath. She allows him to do so and needs to take a step back as he collapses onto his knees as he takes a full view of where their child is growing.

A gut-wrenching sob comes from him as the true extent of his act hits him. He clutches onto her dress, his forehead resting on her abdomen. As he sobs she doesn't fight her instinct anymore and kneels on the ground with him, wrapping her arms around and holding him tightly.

There's so much to talk about, so much to work through and she doesn't know what will happen at the end of it all. But as she holds this man in her arms she remembers that she not only loved him but still does.


	15. Chapter 15: Dany Past

**Hello Everyone! Thank you all for all the comments, they really do give me the motivation to keep writing! Well, most of the comments said they wanted more past story so I wrote another chapter in the past still in Dany's POV. Why? Because I'm trying to write more in her mindset instead of Jon's which comes easier to me for some reason. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come because my inspiration comes to me usually while procrastination and I **am** on break so I may get a bit stumped. If you all have something you may want to see let me know and I'll see if I can come up with something. So in case, I don't come up with something spontaneous in the next two days Happy New Year!**

It had been a fortnight since she arrived beyond the Wall. The day she arrived it had taken nearly an hour for Jon to calm down, but even then the haunted look never left him and he would recoil and nearly break down any time he saw her abdomen. He had led her to the village she had assumed he had been staying with.

The Freefolk had been surprised at seeing her, but completely welcoming, at times it was too much so. They had quickly given her a hut of her own, the proper furs she needed to keep warm and one of the midwives had been quick to examine her, revealing that she was near 7 moons into her pregnancy. Anytime a person saw her, they would praise her and thank her for saving their lives.

Her guilt for her actions hadn't left and hearing any praise hurt. It took everything she had not to snap at any of them.

She hadn't spoken to Jon since her arrival, nor had she seen so much as a glimpse of him.

She had asked one of the Freefolk, Tormund, where she could find him.

"_He lives further away from us, never really coming to town," the giant man had answered._

She could tell the man had wanted to tell her more and part of her wanted to ask about it. But she wasn't ready to hear it, to know what state the father of her child had been in since her death. And if the day of her arrival had been any indication, it wasn't good.

She trudges slowly through the snow, having refused both a horse and help from the Freefolk to get to Jon's hut. It's completely bare-bones, seeming to be barely put together, and she can't even see a sign of a fire. His white direwolf Ghost, if she remembers correctly, is laying outside the door. His ear perks up and he turns his head to look at her, quickly trotting to her side.

She extends her hand out and the wolf quickly pushes his head into her hand. As she runs her hand through his fur she hears his whines of delight, especially when his nose touches her abdomen.

"Where is he, Ghost?" she asks the animal and he leads her to the door.

She raises her hand to knock and hesitates. Her hand trembles as it stays mid-air. She is a dragon and she shouldn't be afraid. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, refusing to be a coward.

No answer.

She tries again.

No answer.

A sense of panic invades her and she gives the door a push.

Just as she thought, the fire had long died out and the cold invaded every corner of the room. A quick glance around she sees a simple table and chair in a corner and a cot on the other side of the room, nothing else. And in the cot, she sees a shivering form.

Ghost quickly pushes past her and crawls next to his master, trying to provide some source of heat. She also quickly moves towards where she assumes his fires tend to be made and using the techniques the Freefolk had taught her and starts a fire. As the room lightens and warms up she walks towards Jon.

He's a shivering mess, clutching onto his barely-there blanket.

"No... no… I'm sorry… I'm sorry," he mutters. "A babe… gods… Dany… my Dany… our babe…"

Sobs start coming and she can't let him continue to suffer. She carefully lowers herself to the ground and tries to shake him awake. He jumps, bolting up to sit, his eyes opening and frantically looking around almost crazed like.

When he sees her it's like the first time he saw her a fortnight ago.

"Dany… I'm sorry…please… just let me… I can't … I dreamt that we had a babe… that I… no… no…" he clutches his head. "I killed you both… tell me it isn't true… please… I… I just want to join you…please let me…"

He thinks she's a hallucination. That nothing that happened days ago occurred. She reaches for one of his hands, prying it off his head and places it on her abdomen where their child gives a firm kick.

He instantly freezes. Turning his head to gaze at where his hand lays. He begins to shake.

"It wasn't… you're…" he looks up at her face, seeming to be taking her in. "You're real… you're really here…" he moves his hand in an attempt to caress her face but she immediately shoves it away, unable to allow him that.

"I am," she says trying to stand but unable to do so. She curses and she watches as he quickly comes to understand what's wrong and moves to assist her.

She reluctantly allows him to help her up and guide her to the lonely chair in the room. As soon as he does he also seems to understand she wants him away from her, both to her relief and ire.

She looks at him and he looks just as bad as he did a fortnight ago.

"You're here," he mutters again in awe.

"Jon, don't you remember you saw me two weeks ago?" she asks.

She can see that he doesn't.

"I… I…" he stutters. "I thought it was a…"

"Dream? Hallucination? Ghost?" she says.

"Yes," he answers hanging his head down in shame. The fact that he doesn't clarify which one means at one point he's had all of them.

"We need to talk," she says and he nods, still seeming to be in disbelief, but beginning to come to terms with it.

"You… you told me something about Volantis," he says, trying to recall their previous conversation.

"I did, Drogon took me to the temple of the Lord of Light and they brought me, brought us back to life," she says caressing her abdomen, which is responded by a kick against her hand.

"Did… did you know?" he asks, gesturing towards her abdomen.

"You mean when you killed me?" she asks coldly and watches as he grimaces but nods. "I did. I knew since Winterfell, before the battle, before I risked my life to save yours before I fell off my dragon and had to fight against a horde of the dead while you ran to protect your brother without ever taking a moment to consider my safety. I knew as I held my oldest advisor as he died. I knew when I came to you after a feast where everyone sang your praises and isolated me. I knew as I begged you not to reveal your identity to the one person who hated me and wanted me gone more than Cersei, even after I had bared myself to her and told her I loved her brother."

"You told Sansa?" he interrupts, seeming surprised by this.

"Yes. But it made no difference, I was just the foreign whore who forced you to bend the knee," she says sarcastically.

"You didn't force me," he says.

"You had me fooled then. You had the entire North fooled because never once did you correct their assumptions or defend me from their attacks," she rages before taking a calming breath. "It doesn't matter…" she mutters to herself caressing her abdomen, loving each and every movement she feels. "I knew through every loss, through the poisoning attempts, and finally through your ultimate betrayal," she sees his confusion. "Ah, you didn't know that either. Varys was poisoning my food after Missandei's death."

He seems shaken by her nonchalance but he seems to push it to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiles sadly at the expected question. She stares into the fire, not wanting to look at him.

"Since I found out, to the moment you pierced my heart with your dagger I wanted to tell you. I had hoped… I had hoped you could show me the love you repeatedly told me you had for me and I could reveal just how right you had been," her voice catches and she blinks away the tears forming in her eyes. "Which is why I'm here."

She looks at him, making eye contact and refusing to look away.

"I wanted to kill you, part of me still does. But this child, our child deserves to know you. Especially if I don't survive," she says and she watches as he once again goes pale.

"No…no you… you can't," he stutters, and she ignores the way her heart swells at his concern.

"You and I both lack mothers, Jon, and we both know why," she says softly, trying not to sound cruel, but he recoils, nevertheless.

"No. You can't die, not again, you were brought back," Jon says.

"And maybe that's why," she says, "Maybe she didn't deserve to die, and I came back to make sure she lived."

"No, no," he suddenly kneels in front of her taking her hands in his. "No, I refuse to accept that. You… you both deserve to live."

"No, I don't, not after what I did," she admits feeling the weight of the guilt of all the death and destruction she caused.

"We were at war… you were grieving… you had lost so much," he tries to justify.

"There are no excuses for what I did," she stops him, gripping his hands as tight as she can. "I had vowed to myself I would never become my father, that I would never be Queen of the Ashes and that's exactly what I became."

He looks at her sadly, both of them carrying the burden of what occurred that day.

"I have no excuse either," he mutters.

She pulls her hands away.

"No. Neither of us does," she agrees.

"What now?" he asks.

"I don't know. I don't know, Jon," she admits.

"I know you don't trust me, that you don't believe me, but I love you Dany and if it takes showing you every single day for the rest of my life that I regret what I did then I will do it," he vows.

"One day at a time."

"One day at a time," he agrees with a small smile.


	16. Chapter 16: Dany Past

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading the previous chapter and for leaving kudos and comments. **

**This is the last past chapter, for now, hopefully, you like it. The next one should be back to moving the plot forward. **

Something changed the night Lyanna was born.

They had been changing for a while now. As the moons had passed their attitude toward each other had improved. Each trusting each other more and more each day, working together to prepare for the baby and help their community. They would be the comfort the other needed and although they had not gotten to the place they once were and still could not be more the few minutes together, they had become friends of sorts.

But Lyanna's birth took it one step further.

Something inside each of them, something **between** them had healed. Jon spends both days and nights in her hut, only leaving to change and retrieve food and wood for them.

He's attentive, making sure both she and Lya are taken care of. He changes their daughter's soiled cloths, rocks her, and brings her to the bed for her feedings, during which she made sure to keep herself covered. And as she watches him pace around the room with their babe in his arms trying to lull her to sleep, she realizes two things.

She loves this man.

If she's being honest that had never changed. Even though her hatred, anger, and distrust she still loved him. But that love seemed to grow the minute their daughter was placed into her arms and she had seen beautiful dark curls on the top of her head. So that realization did not surprise her. But the second did.

She's forgiven him.

What she had once considered impossible happened and it had happened because of him. That's twice he had proved her wrong and she's just as glad that he was right.

"She is a true beauty, a true dragon, just like her parents," Kinvara says observing their daughter from a distance.

The Red priestess had arrived two days ago, stating that she needed to see the child of her Lords chosen two and saying that explanations and protections needed to be given. She had put it off, wanting not to recall what Kinvara had told her in Volantis but that she had ignored in her anger and need for revenge. She also did not want to break whatever was growing between her and Jon, the peace and trust that had formed. But she couldn't hold it off any longer.

_If I look back I am lost_.

That's what she would always tell herself, but the truth of the matter was that if the past wasn't discussed if the truth wasn't revealed then Jon and she could not move forward and be the family their daughter would need.

"Thank you Kinvara," she says proudly.

Jon places Lyanna in the small crib near the fire, where Ghost was already wrapped around.

"Why are you here?" Jon asks in a tense voice, as soon as Lyanna is out of his arms. He doesn't trust the Red Priestess and given his experience she can't blame him.

"Because the truth must be revealed," Kinvara answers.

"What truth?" he asks.

"The truth as to what happened in Kings Landing that lead to the death of not only the woman you love but also the child you just laid down to rest," the priestess answers, almost coldly.

She watches as Jon tenses and the guilt begins to seep into him again.

"What do you mean?" he asks, seeming ready to fall into despair.

"It's not important," she says, stopping Kinvara from speaking and glaring at the priestess. "Both my daughter and I are alive and we're moving on now. It's not important."

"Yes, yes, it is important! We need to talk about that day, what happened, why it happened!" he argues. "Every day for months I have thought about what happened, dreamt of it and no matter what I do I can never make sense of it! I need to know; I need to understand because no explanation I can come up with makes sense!"

She stares at him and his eyes plead with her, begging for the information she may have. And she can no longer hide it from him.

"Kinvara insists that I had no control of my actions that someone, something manipulated everything and took control of me," she explains.

"Took control of you?" he asks.

"Yes, this being took advantage of the Queen's weakened mental state," Kinvara explains "A state he himself had caused by making sure every loss the Queen suffered occurred."

She then turns to her.

"Tell him exactly what happened that day," she orders and something inside her agrees.

"I wasn't going to burn Kings Landing," she begins to explain. "As Drogon and I stood upon the walls I knew we had won, that it had all ended, I was still angry, but I was done. Suddenly, as the bells began to ring I... I felt a pain, a strong pressure against my mind and I began to hear voices, and all they kept telling me was to burn it all," she closes her eyes desperately trying to forget the memory, she feels him walk closer and sit upon the bed, holding her hand in his. "The next thing I know Drogon is burning everything and I have no control over anything."

She hears his breathing picking up as he begins to process everything.

"When… when you found me in the Throne room, I was processing, trying to understand what happened," she continues. "I was horrified at what I had done and everything seemed wrong but the voice kept telling me everything was as it was supposed to be. That **I** was where I was supposed to be," she admits. She takes a deep breath, opens her eyes and surprisingly finds rage on his face. But instead of looking at her, he is looking at Kinvara.

"Do you know what that thing was?" he asks breathing hard, seeming to be trying to control himself.

The priestess seems to hesitate for a moment, afraid of what Jon's response might be but decides to tell him.

"I do. But I believe you know as well. As you look back it becomes obvious. His manipulations, his omissions, the way he seemed to do nothing and yet ended up with everything. He used everyone around him to get what he wanted. Then assured you that everything was as it should be and sent you here to rid himself of the only remaining threat after you had gotten rid of his biggest one," Kinvara says and Jon's features begin to grow towards horror mixed with anger.

"Say it. I need to hear it," he demands through clenched teeth.

"The Three-Eyed Raven," she answers. "Your brother used you, used the information of your birth to destroy Daenerys and used your sense of honor to kill her and the child he knew she was expecting."

His eyes burn, showing the dragon that has laid dormant his whole life. He stands and begins to pace the room to control the dragon, but it is no use. He flips everything, destroying furniture that dared be in his path. Had Rhaegal been alive, she's sure the dragon would be burning everything around him. As it was, Drogon seemed to be heating up, through his faint bond with Jon, even Ghost begins to get restless and growls with Jon. But those growls soon begin to break down and become sobs as the extent of how much he had been used and how much they were both victims of others' machinations begin to seep in.

Fighting against the pain, she stands up off the bed and slowly makes her way towards him. Kinvara wisely moves out of her way and goes stand near Lyanna's crib. She wraps her arms around him, and he sobs into her shoulder.

"Bran, Sansa, Tyrion," he lists off as she holds him tighter.

"I know, I know Jon," she says.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes for what feels like the thousandth time. She takes a deep breath and pulls him away from her. She makes him look into her eyes and says the words she knows they both needed.

"I forgive you."

The world seems to freeze with those words both for her and for him. He tries to say something and she watches as he opens and closes his mouth when suddenly he stops.

"You…you shouldn't be out of bed," he says before he picks her up and carries her back to the bed, making sure to gently lower her and tuck her in. He lifts his hand as he used to to caress her face but stops himself before he makes contact. She offers him a soft smile before raising her own hand to press his against her cheek. He lets out a whimper and his eyes water as he understands she actually meant what she said. They both need to say many things, but they remember someone else is in the room with them, so he lowers his hand but keeps holding on to her own.

"Bran… the three-eyed raven… can he see us?" he asks, turning to look at Kinvara.

"He's trying. Before she left I gave Queen Daenerys an amulet that blocked his sight. Now however the magic and power flowing through you both and your child are a beacon that sooner or later he will find," she explains, and fear seems to seep into both of them.

"I can't let anything happen to them," Jon says with a strong conviction, turning to look straight into her eyes. "I lost them once and I won't lose them again."

"Good," Kinvara says with a grin. "It's good to see your commitment to them. King's blood is a powerful thing. With it, I would be able to cast certain things to block out his sight."

Jon seems ready to agree but she immediately disagrees.

"No!" she exclaims. "No blood magic, his life won't be sacrificed to keep us safe," she says and she feels herself tremble as the memory of her first husband comes to mind.

"Dany…"

"No Jon," she says firmly, squeezing his hand. "Your life is just as important. I won't lose someone else to blood magic."

He seems to understand probably remembering how she lost both her first husband and child and how much that affected her.

"When the sun rises in the east and sets in the west," Kinvara says with a sigh drawing their attention back to her. "That woman was evil my Queen and what she performed was indeed evil blood magic, just as many others including my own priestess have done. However, my King's life would not be in any danger nor will you or your daughter. A few drops from you both and a few prayers in your mother tongue and Rhollor himself will protect you, your daughter and any children you may have as long as a fire burns in your hearth."

She still feels weary at doing something like this, but one look at the crib where her daughter is sleeping gives her the motivation to do it. Jon looks at her waiting for her response and with a nod, they both agree.

"Alright, I will return later to perform the ritual," Kinvara says before bowing and leaving the cabin.

When they are finally alone, she feels Jon running his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Did you mean it?" he asks, looking down at their joined hand.

Her breathing picks up as her heart threatens to burst out of her chest.

"I… I meant it," she whispers.

"You hated me," he says just as softly, neither wanting to look at each other.

"Part of me did," she doesn't deny it. "But most of me loved you and still does. Holding Lyanna in my arms, looking at her, seeing you in her, seeing you with her, I can't hate you."

He looks up at her.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"I know," she says, knowing full well the apologies may never end. "But its time to move on. We know the truth, both of us do."

He nods in agreement.

"I love you, Dany," he says.

She takes a moment, remembering being told once about love coming in through the eyes.

"I love you too, Jon."

A smile forms on his face, one that she had not truly seen since their flight to the Waterfall. He leans in and she can tell what he wants to do, but just before his lips touch her own she places a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Not yet," she says. "I still have flashes. They're getting fewer with your constant presence but they still come up," she explains to him.

He nods in understanding.

Slowly.

They will get there eventually.

But for now slowly.

**Just some explanation. Dany and Jon did always keep their hearth lit, which is why Bran never found them. Bran did know where Arya and Ser Davos were going so he kept a close eye on them but as they got beyond the wall it became hard to do so. It wasn't until Arya put out the fire the morning of the hunting trip that Bran was able to find them. **


	17. Chapter 17: Arya

**Hello again! We're leaving the past for now and going back to the present. Hope you all like it. **

**Thank you all for reading and commenting!**

Just as her brother had expected, the Westerlands fall quickly. Their loyalty to their Warden had been shaky even before they arrived so much so that all they had to do was arrive offer food and surrender was given.

Although Tyrion was a Lannister, no one really liked him in his kingdom and Casterly Rock became the Harrenhall for these dragons, burning it down to show the might of the dragon and show other lords how betrayal can be handled.

She's still not sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, she knew a message needed to be sent but burning an entire castle did not sit well with her, even if there was no one there. It also reminded her how probably it may be that the Red Keep where her brother now lived would most likely suffer the same fate.

They've been back on the move using the Ocean Road to make their way to Highgarden to conquer yet another kingdom, however, today her brother refused to march. He had been brooding all week but last night he had announced to everyone that they would be stopping near Old Oak and would only move when he ordered it.

The troops were glad and grateful for some rest and just as they did in every town, the soldiers handed out whichever supplies the people needed before settling in. However, something seemed off. Unlike how they normally did it, both her brother and good sister had disappeared instead of visiting the townsfolk. They usually visited the people to get to know them and show how different monarchs they were compared to those the people had known. But not this time.

She tried finding some explanation for this but no one seemed to have any idea. It isn't until she comments it to Tormund that she figures it out.

"You really don't know?" Tormund asks in disbelief. "You've been with them for a couple of years now and you still don't know?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking Tormund!" she yells at him in frustration.

"Today's the day he killed her," the freefolk answers.

This brings her up short.

"What?"

The redhead simply nods.

"Every year when this day comes, King Crow breaks down. He can't function, not even to take care of himself," he explains.

"How have I not seen this before?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. They're good at hiding it from most but it's obvious to those who've been there since the beginning" Tormund says.

"You said he can't function," she says.

"Aye. He's bedridden, hallucinating, tormented by whatever demons he sees. The poor man is exhausted the next day. I'm assuming that being here in the South where this day is actually celebrated by some… it can't be easy," Tormund explains with a sad look on his face.

"I need to go see him," she says trying to get past the Wildling but he stops her.

"No. He needs to be left as he is," Tormund argues grabbing her arm. "He's with who he needs to be, no one else needs to see him in that state."

"He's my brother…"

"He's your cousin and our King," the wildling reminds her. "You don't have a right in there nor does anyone else but the Queen."

She shrugs off his hand and makes her way to the Royal Tent. She doesn't see nor hear her niece or nephews which is shocking for they are always near their parents' tent. She quietly slips into the tent, not bothering to announce herself.

There inside tossing and turning drenched in sweat is her brother, eyes shut and mumbling. Sitting on the bed right beside him is Daenerys, just holding Jon's hand. Suddenly Jon's eyes open and looked crazed around the room until they land on his wife.

"Dany… I had that dream again…" he says with a sad smile on his face his eyes still dazed and maniac. "We… we had three children… they were beautiful Dany…"

Dream? That was a reality, what was going on with her brother? She watches as suddenly his joy turns to sadness.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… we could have had that Dany… I killed you… I keep seeing it over and over…"

"Shhh," her good sister says softly and she watches as she carefully caresses Jon's face. Some cloud seems to lift from Jon.

"Y…you're here, you're real," he says with a smile and tears falling down his joyful face.

"I am my love," she wipes her husband's tears.

"I can't wait to get to Winterfell and introduce you to my family, they're going to love you, especially Arya, she would always pretend to be Visenya when we were growing up," he says that with such hope her heart clenches. "I'll take you to the hot springs, we'll go on a ride through the Godswood, I'll let you meet Ghost."

The rightful queen simply nods, agreeing to everything Jon says and she realizes that her brother is remembering the past, back when he brought his Queen North to save them all. He had really hoped that they would like each other, that his family would accept and love the queen had chosen not just to rule the seven kingdoms but also his heart.

Another change happens in her brother.

"I killed you… you're not real…" he starts mumbling beginning to panic.

Daenerys doesn't look alarmed instead she simply takes his hand and places it where she knows her scar is. Realization seems to come to her brother as things seem to become clear to him.

"You're alive… you came back to me… we… we have three children," he says trying to gather his mind. "Lyanna, Jaehaerys and Rhaegar," he lists off and his wife simply nods and his entire face falls. "I killed you and Lyanna nine years ago," he sobs out.

"It's alright. It's okay I forgave you a long time ago," the Queen tells him softly.

Her brother's hand does not move from below his beloved's breast, right where her scar is, as they both sit in silence.

"You need to rest," Daenerys finally says, but Jon shakes his head.

"The meeting, the children," Jon lists off.

"I'll handle it, don't worry," she responds and with a nod, her brother gives in but before he falls asleep he says.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my love," Daenerys says softly.

She must have made some noise because her good sister addresses her.

"You shouldn't be in here Arya," Daenerys says, not even bothering to turn around to look at her.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks.

There's a moment of silence.

"Bran. That was his plan all along. He left him alive to save face, but his plan was to torture his mind. My husband is strong of mind but on this day, when he remembers what he did, all his defenses fall and the torture begins," the Queen answers, wiping away her tears.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asks, trying to wrap her head around the fact Bran would do such a thing.

"No, Kinvara has tried, especially in Essos where her power is strongest but until Bran is gone this will continue to happen," Daenerys answers standing up carefully but not before placing a kiss on Jon's brow. "Come with me, we have a meeting to attend to and I only have a short amount of time before he wakes again."

She doesn't argue with the Queen and follows her. All the commanders stand upon Daenerys's entrance and bow before taking their seats upon her command.

"My Queen, most of the scouts have returned, the Reach is as good as yours," one of the defected Reach lords says proudly.

"Any news on High Garden?" the Queen asks.

"The Sellsword is still in there. They've taken all the food stores in and have prepared to resist a siege," another commander answers.

"Weapons? The common people?"

Grey Worm walks around the map depicting the Reach and places models of Scorpions all around the castle of High Garden.

"At least ten, my Queen. The Sellsword left people outside, no food or supplies," he reveals.

Daenerys seems to grow angry at this. If she's learned anything these past few years about her good sister is that she hates seeing the common people suffer.

"We'll begin sending them food and supplies. They've been suffering enough under this liege lord. Send riders ahead to begin delivering food and have them prepared for our arrival," she orders and one of the commanders immediately stands and leaves to get his orders done. Other topics like the state of the North, the Riverlands, and even Essos are all addressed, and Daenerys handles all issues effortlessly.

How had they failed to see this years ago? How good of a Queen she was? They really were blind and fools.

"Anything else?" the Queen asks.

There seems to be a silence that takes over the room as the commanders question whether or not to reveal something.

"We… we captured a carriage traveling the Rose Road towards Kings Landing. At first glance, we thought it was a simple family but one of the men actually recognized the man," one of them finally reveals.

"Who was it?" Daenerys asks.

"Grand Maester Tarly, my Queen."


	18. Chapter 18: Dany and Arya

**Hello again! So I finished this chapter faster than I expected. I was very anxious and eager to write and that really helped. The chapter has two POV and it changes between them. **

**A quick warning there is a bit of violence in case someone is disturbed by that. It's not a usual thing that I write like a battle or execution nor is it extremely graphic in truth but it is a bit unexpected. But I felt like it was necessary to move the story forward and for characters to get where they needed to be. **

**I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

She feels it building, a wave of anger, a fury, a need to start burning anything in her path. In the distance, she hears Drogon roar and the ground shakes as he land.

"My Queen," one of her commanders tries to say. But she holds up her hand up stopping anyone from speaking.

She takes a deep breath. Many deep breaths.

She can't deal with this today. Aegon isn't there with her, her emotions are also unstable, and she needs to take care of her three children.

"Has he said anything?" she asks, finally looking up at her commanders.

"He demands to see the King," one of the men answers.

"Demands?" she asks surprised, feeling her eyebrow raise.

"Aye, the fat man claims he's the Khal's friend, that if he talks to him, he'd be let go," one of the Dothraki leaders says.

And she feels the anger return.

"A friend? He still dares to claim himself that. The only friends my husband now has are the Freefolk," she declares and the few that are in the tent all stomp on the floor and grunt in agreement. "I will go to meet him."

Everyone rises, ready to accompany her to where Sam is being held. She feels Arya raise as well but the girl quickly exits, leaving her alone. For a moment she wonders where she has gone but pushes that thought out of her mind. She needs to get this done; she needs to return to her husband soon.

She ran out of that tent as soon as she could. She had seen the rage in the Queen's eyes and she needed to stop her. Sam was Jon's friend and she knew he would defend him. She needed to get Jon to stop his wife from killing Samwell Tarly.

So, she made her way to the royal tent and sees her brother slightly tossing and turning sweat once again covering his forehead.

"Dany… Dany…" he mumbles in his sleep and she decides to walk to his side, sitting on the bed and starts to shake him.

"Jon. Jon. Wake up," she says softly, making sure not to alert those around the tent.

It takes a few tries but Jon's eyes finally burst open, looking around crazily, trying to find focus. Her brother starts panicking.

"Dany… Dany…" is all he mumbles as he looks around the room.

"Jon, Jon it's me, Arya," she says and he seems to calm down a moment as he finally focuses on her.

"Arya? Why are you in my room?" he asks completely confused.

"I came to get you. Sam's here and your Queen is probably going to burn him," she says quickly.

"My Queen? Dany…" his gaze starts to cloud again.

"Jon. Jon!" she nearly shouts, trying to get his attention.

"Dany… Dany is dead… I…. I killed her…"

"She's alive Jon! You have to remember! She's going to go to Samwell your friend!" she shakes her brother again to no avail.

"I killed her… I told her she would always be my Queen… I kissed her… then stabbed her through the heart…" he says surprising her.

She never bothered to figure out how her brother had killed his beloved, she had just accepted that he had. But to hear that he killed her in a lover's embrace makes her sick.

"I killed her… she just wanted a home… a family… I killed my family… with a dagger," he mumbles.

Suddenly his eyes darken.

"You… you gave me the dagger… you told me to kill her… you and Tyrion…"

"Jon. Sam's been captured. Daenerys went to see him…" she tries to reason and leads his thoughts away from the one's going through his head.

"Sam… no, he… he hates Dany… you all hated her…" his eyes suddenly focus on her. "She's dead because of you."

"Jon, no," she tries standing and backing away but he grabs onto her arms.

"You told me to kill her!" he yells, tightening his hold. "She's dead because of you!"

She's scared. For the first time in years, she's afraid. Her brother looks at her with pure hatred and the more she pulls away the angrier he becomes.

"I loved her! Why couldn't any of you accept her! You took everything from me!" he shouts again and she hears someone entering.

"King Crow!" the person yells, and she thankfully identifies him as Tormund.

Jon glances towards Tormund, but never falters in his grip.

"Leave Tormund! I told you and all the Freefolk to leave me alone!" Jon yells at his friend.

"Aye," the man says carefully making his way into the tent but not before whispering something to the soldier next to him, who quickly runs away. "And I told your sister the same thing."

"Sister," he spats the word out. "She's not my sister! A sister wouldn't have done what she has."

"Jon," Tormund walks slowly towards them. "Daenerys…"

"Don't say her name!" Jon shouts.

"Alright, the Dragon Queen, she's alive, one of my men just went to get her," Tormund says.

"Dany… she's alive?" he says in disbelief and she feels his hold loosen just a tad but not enough to escape.

"She is and for some reason, she forgave your pretty face," the wildling adds.

"Dany…" he sighs.

"She's safe," Tormund assures him but that seems to be the wrong thing to say because his gaze once again becomes deadly and his grip tightens even more to the point of pain.

"No, she's not. **She's** here," Jon says gesturing towards her. "As long as she's alive, Dany won't be safe."

Before she can say anything, her brother's hands wrap around her neck and begin to choke her.

She's not sure what to expect when she enters the tent where Samwell is being kept with his family. She can't help but recall the last time she had gone to find this man to thank him for saving her Old Bear's life. She had gone to the man with joy and gratefulness, hoping to show the kind of queen she was, but in the end, it didn't matter.

It all ended horribly.

She takes a settling breath and enters with the presence of the Queen she is. She finds him sitting on a chair arms bound behind his back, his family is on a small cot their hands bound in front of them. She quickly walks towards them and unties their bonds, hating to see innocents held prisoners.

She starts with the oldest of the boys.

"Thank you," he says softly.

"You're welcome," she says with a smile, before moving on to the woman. "Once their binds are undone take them to get some food and fresh clothing," she orders.

"At once my Queen," one of her men answers and she begins untying the youngest boy's binds.

"You're pretty," the boy around Lyanna's age says.

"Thank you, sweet boy," she answers.

"You're welcome but my name isn't sweet boy," he answers.

"And what might your name be?" she asks.

"Jon, but they call me Little Jon just like they call my brother Little Sam," he answers proudly.

"Jon?" she turns her head to look at Samwell,

"Yup like the Great King in the North!" the boy tells her.

She turns back to look at Little Jon, a forced smile on her face.

"Alright Little Jon, my men here will take you, your brother and mother to get some warm food, while I talk to your father," she tells him calmly.

"Thank you, my Lady," the boy answers and they are led out of the tent, leaving her alone with Samwell.

There's a moment of silence and she can see the fear in the man's eyes.

"Jon? You dared to name your son that after what you all did?" she asks, her anger growing once again.

"I… We did nothing…" the man stutters.

"You exiled him for doing your so-called King's bidding!" she exclaims. "After he did everything for you all, you just threw him North to rot and go mad in his grief."

"He… he wouldn't go mad he's not a…" Sam stops himself.

"A what? A Targaryen? If your reveal did anything it was letting him and others know that he was indeed a Targaryen, the rightful King as you put it," she sneers. "And yet I find it odd that you, being his supposed best friend did not push for him to be king."

Sam gapes for a minute open and shutting his mouth.

"I…I knew he didn't want to be King," he finally stutters out.

"But when it was convenient for you, when you were so angry at me for killing your father and brother, it didn't matter what he wanted. You had to let him know he was Aegon Targaryen, right when he had found some happiness in his life, when the weight of the world was upon his shoulders just to get rid of the Evil Queen who had killed your traitorous father and brother!" she practically yells, letting out her frustrations.

"They weren't…" he tries to argue.

"They betrayed their liege, their own men from the Reach to fight with the Lannisters, if that's not treason I'm not sure what is," she tells him and he just sits there in silence.

"You are a selfish and conniving man Samwell Tarly. Just looking out for yourself and your selfish needs not caring who you must betray or con into believing your friendship, as long as you get what you want," she says.

"I didn't…"

"You used Jon to get South, to keep the girl you were infatuated with, to go to the Citadel, and finally to get rid of me and get your position of Grand Maester without having earned it. Yes, Tarly you're just as bad as your father."

She watches as his eyes fill with tears and it takes him a moment to try and collect himself.

"You were… you are a monster. He… he deserved his birthright… he deserved better than you," Tarly tries to say firmly but his voice still shakes.

She smiles sadly at the man.

"It's funny, how you all call me a monster and yet right now you serve a King who enters people's minds and takes away their free will, who has no emotions or considerations for the people he rules and who has lead this land into chaos," she stands right in front of him looking straight into his eyes.

"He didn't burn innocents."

"But he did starve them and execute them for doing nothing," she points out.

"I… I want to see Jon," Sam once again stutters.

"No," she says firmly.

"You have no say," Tarly says.

"Don't I?" she asks.

"He is the King, his power is the one that matters not yours," Sam says with joy as if he's found some sort of way to hurt her.

"Is that what you believe?" she asks and watches him nod with a small smirk. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Samwell but my husband and I rule as equals, neither above the other and if I say you're not seeing him, that is what will be done."

A flash a fear and horror come onto the man's face but is soon replaced by resignation.

"What will you do to my family?" he asks

"I don't blame a child for their parents' crimes, nor will I charge a wife for her husband," she tells him. "I will discuss with my husband what the options are and together we will decide their fate and yours."

Before something else can be said a solder comes bursting into the room, completely out of breath.

"My Queen… Tormund he sent me… the King," he pants out.

She hears nothing more as she rushes out of the tent and runs back to theirs.

Her vision had begun to darken as her life was choked out of her. All she could do is stare into the crazed eyes of her beloved brother.

The brother who had played with her as a child. The one who had defended her and covered for her when she would get in trouble. The one who had given her her first sword, letting her be who she wanted to be.

The one who she had betrayed along with her siblings for completely selfish reasons.

She had never wanted to lose her brother, the one who always saw her for who she was and cared for her more than her other siblings. She wanted her family back as it used to be, no matter how impossible that was. Watching him be happy and willing to leave with the Dragon Queen had caused her to follow whatever Sansa and Bran had said. To hate a woman before she even took the time to get to know her. She loved her brother. But since that day in Kings Landing when she handed him the dagger, she has never seen that brotherly love in his eyes again. At the most a familiar respect and affection.

But now, in her last moments, she just saw hatred and distrust, and she knows she deserves it.

A large body crashes into them and she can breathe again. She hears a struggle going on around her, but she can't focus on anything as her body tries to recover.

"What the fuck were you doing! I told ya not to come in here!" she hears a voice say far away.

She blinks over and over and is finally able to recognize Tormund standing in front of her. She hears other voices but can't seem to focus on them. She feels Tormund lift her up and toss her over his shoulder, taking her out of the tent.

The last thing she sees is a silver-haired woman comforting a broken dark-haired man before everything goes dark.


	19. Chapter 19: Arya and Jon

"I'm sure that's the first time you've said those words in years," she hears a voice and she turns to see her brother walking into her tent.

"You look like shit," she croaks out as he walks towards his wife.

"Aye, I probably do," he admits with a grimace.

"I think it best to leave you two alone," Daenerys says, ready to stand up and leave. But Jon immediately stops her.

"No. Stay please," his last words coming out close to a whimper. With a soft grin and nod the Queen agrees.

Her brother takes a moment to look at his wife and son, seeming to be gathering strength from their presence before turning to face her.

She watches as his breath stutters as he sees her bruises she assumes. Daenerys is quick to hold his hand and squeeze it in a form of comfort.

"Arya… I'm so…"

"Don't apologize," she interrupts. "It's my fault. Both Tormund and Daenerys warned me and I didn't listen. I should have trusted Daenerys," she admits her fault.

"I wish you had," he answers looking at her. "I thought we had proved that neither of us is the same person who stood in Kings Landing nine years ago."

"And you had. It was my mistake. Being back here, seeing what you two decided to do to the North and to Casterly Rock… it shook me. It made me question you both… especially Daenerys."

"We need to be ruthless at times Arya. You saw what Bran is capable of doing," Daenerys points out as Jon grimaces. "I hate it. I hated it then I hate it now. I hate using fear when all I once wanted to use was love. But we've been left no choice."

"Our enemies won't be merciful," Jon insists. "And we all need to be prepared to do whatever it takes to win this war."

She nods understanding what they're saying but still uncomfortable with it for some unknown reason. She's killed before. An entire family, fed an evil man his own children, why did she feel so uncomfortable with what they did? She pushes that thought aside for now.

"How long was I out?" she asks.

"A day and a half," Daenerys answers.

"A d…day?" she tries to exclaim but a coughing fit takes over. Jon thankfully gives her a cup of water and it helps soothe her throat.

"You need to rest. Lya and Jae are asking for their aunt. It's been hard enough for Daenerys to watch over all three of them, and we have no idea how long we can keep holding them back," Jon says with a sad smile.

She wants to argue but she feels herself getting drowsy.

"What did you…" she mumbles.

"Some milk of the poppy, now rest," Jon orders.

She manages to nod before everything goes dark

He can't help but sigh and fight back the tears as Arya once again falls asleep. He sees his fingers imprinted on her neck. The way they've made horrible bruises that need to be covered before anyone else sees her.

"Stop blaming yourself," his Dany tells him, squeezing his hand in support.

He shakes his head.

"What if it had been you? Or one of the children? Lya, Jae, they would've been in danger. Wouldn't have understood what was happening," he rants.

"You wouldn't have hurt us," she assures him.

"You don't know that. I don't know that!" he exclaims. "No matter how angry I was, I never thought myself capable of hurting Arya! Now, look at what I did to her!"

But somehow his wife manages to stay calm.

"I know you won't hurt me because I've been there. I have sat next to you for nine years and not once have you even attempted it," she stands and walks right in front of him. "I talked to Tormund and he told me why you…" she doesn't finish the sentence probably seeing his grimace. "Do you remember?"

He shakes his head.

"Because you were protecting me. Tormund tried to reassure you that I was alive and although that calmed you, the minute my safety was brought up you saw Arya as a threat," she tells him. "Arya up until now had not apologized for anything. There was no memory, nothing for you to hold on to to fight Bran. It's not your fault."

He sighs knowing she may be right but still feeling the guilt inside.

"We should go find the children," Dany suggests and he smiles eagerly accepting it. He reaches for Rhaegar, Dany thankfully hands him over. A peace falls upon him, as it always has whenever one of his children was in his arms. Dany loops her arm through his own and together they walk through the camp.

They find them playing with two boys. One older than Lyanna the other her same age as her. Dothraki women are watching over them and another woman he doesn't recognize at first. However, as his wife tenses, he takes a closer look at the woman.

_Its Gilly. _

She looks older but he recognizes Castor's daughter. The boys must be her sons.

The Dothraki notice their approach and immediately bow, showing their respect.

"Khal, Khaleesi," they address causing both Gilly and the children to look up at them.

"Mama, Papa!" Lyanna exclaims running towards them. Dany immediately kneels down to hug their daughter and he laughs as his first son stumbles on his way towards them. Dany does as well as she releases their daughter to receive Jaehaerys.

He himself moves Rhaegar to one arm and embraces Lya with the other.

"Are you feeling better, Papa?" his little girl asks barely above a whisper.

"Aye. I am my love," he answers softly kissing the top of her head.

He hears some shuffling and looks up to see Gilly holding both her sons close to her and fear and nerves showing on her face.

Dany stands with Jae in her arms and holds onto Lya's hand. She then orders the women away and they obey without hesitation.

"J… Jon?" the former wilding questions.

"Hello Gilly," he answers walking towards the woman and giving her a small embrace, careful to not crush his son between them. When she lets go, Gilly turns towards Dany and curtseys.

"Hello Your Grace," she addresses.

"Hello, again Gilly. Have you been treated well?" his wife asks, gently.

"Y…yes your Grace," the woman stutters a little, "the Dothraki have been treating us well. Given us food, clothing and let the boys play."

Dany nods pleased with the answer.

He turns to look at the two boys standing beside their mother. The older one is obviously Little Sam, he remembers the young lad as a toddler the last time he saw him. The other must be the babe Gilly had been expecting when he marched south.

The younger one has a curious look in his eyes as he observes him up and down.

"Are you Jon Snow?" the boy asks.

He gives a sad smile, trying his best to hide his hatred for that name.

"No, my name is Aegon Targaryen," he answers and the boy frowns.

"But my mom called you," he starts.

"Jon is a nickname my older friends call me," he says to the lad.

"Oh. Sorry. I just wanted to meet the King of the North," the boy answers, pouting with sadness.

"Well I am a King, not just of the North, but of a few other kingdoms as well," he answers trying to brighten him up.

"Did you know the King of the North?" the boy asks.

"I did, a long time ago," he answers, not entirely lying.

The boy seems to accept it before taking his older brother away.

"Sam?" Gilly asks when the boys are out of earshot.

He looks towards Dany, unsure about Sam's wellbeing.

"He's under watch. He's been fed and treated with dignity. My husband and I always treat our prisoners fairly and we have not had an opportunity to discuss his fate yet," Dany reveals, and Gilly seems to understand.

"I told him what he did to you wasn't right," she says. "I found that diary entry and told him about Rhaegar's marriage and annulment. When he told me, what Bran had revealed to him, I told him not to tell you."

He looks at her in surprise. So, Sam hadn't found the information, Gilly had.

"When he told me how he told you, I got angry. I reminded him his father and brother weren't nice people, that may be the Queen had a reason for what she did, but he wouldn't listen," Gilly keeps revealing. "And then in Kings Landing, when they sent you to the Wall… it was so unfair. They took everything from you and punished you. You didn't deserve that, neither of you did. But Sam didn't care. He got free from his vows and stayed in that castle with that King."

The woman takes a deep breath.

"Whatever you two decide to do, I'll accept. He did you wrong and no matter what you are still his Lord Commander, you have the final say. I just ask for my sons to be left alone," Gilly agrees.

"We don't punish children for the sins of their fathers," he assures Gilly and with a nod, Dany assures her as well.

He looks at the two women and knows what he needs to do.

"I need to go talk with him," he tells them both. He walks towards Dany, ready to hand Rhaegar over when she shakes her head.

"Take him with you. He'll keep the dragon at bay and will show him what he almost took from you," his Queen answers, fire burning in her eyes.

He nods, places a kiss upon her lips and one upon Jae's forehead. He leans down towards his little girl and takes a moment to take her in.

"Be a dragon, Papa," she tells him.

"I will," he vows before kissing the crown of her head.

He looks at his family one more time, taking strength from them, knowing that because of his once best friend he had almost lost them all. A small coo comes from his arms and Rhaegar looks up at him, his eyes almost in awe and expecting so much from him.

He takes a deep breath and turns to go face his once best friend.


	20. Chapter 20: Jon

He enters the tent and finds Samwell Tarly tied against a post. One of the stationed guards bring him a chair and he sits, careful not to jostle his son too much.

His former friend seems to realize that he's no longer alone and almost beams in relief as he sees who has joined him.

"Jon, thank the gods you're here," he sighs in relief. "I feared Daenerys didn't tell you."

He doesn't say a word. He just stares at the man who was the catalyst of his and his wife's destruction.

"Oh. You have a babe," the overweight man says surprised. "I have two boys. Little Sam and Little Jon. I named him after you."

He still doesn't say a word simply continues to stare at Sam.

"Jon you have to let me out of here. I know you're the King, you could let me go and…"

"Do you remember what Maester Aemon once told you?" he interrupts having had enough of the other man's talking and instead looks down at his babe.

"What?"

"I had come looking for you, you had just finished reading Daenerys's exploits to the old man. Do you remember what he said?" he asks again, feeling his anger begin to boil in his blood.

"Um. I….I don't," Sam confesses.

"He said 'a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing' do you remember that?"

"It rings a bell. But Jon what does that have to do with…"

"It wasn't until I was banished beyond the Wall that I realized how true those words were," he lets out a sad chuckle as he rocks Rhaegar a bit. "There I was… the last Targaryen…all alone in a frozen wasteland… left to go mad in grief and sorrow for killing the only remaining blood I had left."

"Jon?"

"One of the only things I could think of is if Daenerys felt the truth of those words when I pushed her away when I was made to push her away by others," he looks up and into the eyes of Samwell, "by you."

"Jon… she… she was mad… she was evil," Sam stutters out.

"No, she wasn't. Not until we helped Bran make her so," he says coldly.

"Bran is a good King. He… he reveals who people really are," the man stammers.

"Does he?" he asks sarcastically. "Tell me did he reveal how much of a sniveling coward you are? How treacherous and opportunistic you've always been?"

"Jon…"

"Because if he didn't he can't be as truthful as you claim."

"W…What happened to you?" he asks.

"Death happened. My death at the Wall, the fight against death itself, the death of the woman I loved along with my firstborn which she carried in her womb," he watches as some horror form on Samwell's face.

"B…Bran never told us she was…"

"Of course he wouldn't. What kind of good king would manipulate everything so that a pregnant woman could lose all her friends, her dragons, her armies, the man she loves and finally her life and that of her unborn child by its father's hand?" his voice dripping with venom.

"Jon. I'm sorry your child had to die but it was necessary to stop Daenerys," Sam argues.

He stands abruptly, knocking his chair over and startling his son.

"Necessary? It was necessary for a child, MY CHILD to die!" he exclaims and the two guards burst in. With a single glare they know to leave the tent and continue their watch.

"Y… you h…have a new child right th…there in your arms," he stammers and his blood boils even more.

"You can't replace one child with another," he says in disgust. "What would happen if something happened to Little Sam or your other son? Would you just say 'let's just have another one'?"

Sam doesn't look at him and he understands that yes that's exactly what he would do. He feels ready to explode when he feels a tug against gambeson. He looks down and little hands are playing with whatever they can reach. The babe has a carefree look on his face and a sense of calm fills him.

_You were right, Dany. _

He takes a deep breath, still feeling the dragon ready to bring fire and blood inside, but contained enough to not snap.

"Jon," he looks up at the man who was once his brother. "You did the right thing, you can still do the right thing. I'm sure Bran will forgive you. Let you keep your child and head back North. Daenerys… she's the real threat… she's a Targaryen."

The fire ignites.

"What are you..." he can't even finish his question in pure disbelief.

"You… you did it before. I'm sure you can get close enough to do it again," Sam says with some hope in his eyes. His own blood boils and he walks over to the bonded man grasping onto his tunic, just the memory of Arya in her tent stopping him from choking him.

"You want me to kill my wife, my Queen, the mother of my child?" he asks, shaking Sam as much as he can given the bonds and the babe in his other arm.

"The gods flip a coin, Jon. Obviously, hers landed on madness. Just remember what she did to Kings Landing, to Casterly Rock. She'll burn anyone who doesn't bow to her as she did to my father and brother," the man argues.

"Your father was a cruel man. You spent so much time at the Wall telling me how he mistreated you, how he threatened to kill you unless you took the Black all while your asinine brother stood by and allowed it to happen, happily reaping the rewards Of your forced exile," he growls.

"They didn't deserve…"

"They were traitors and were executed because of it," he tells him.

"Y…you would have…"

"Burned them both," he reveals, shoving the man towards the ground.

Thankfully this shuts the supposed Maester up.

"Targaryens aren't mad. We're ruthless, passionate, cruel when necessary. Aye my grandfather was the Mad King but Dukensdale, loss after loss of his children and the scheming around him pushed him to that point," he says, surprisingly defending the Mad King.

"Everyone has the ability to go mad, Sam. Mad from grief, mad from loss. Mad from joy, mad from passion. The only difference is that we Targaryens have power. Power that no one else has nor ever will have," he explains to the man.

"Wh…who are you?" Sam stammered out, fear in his eyes.

He can't help but smile at the question.

"I'm Aegon Targaryen Sixth of my Name, Rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. You committed treason in Winterfell when you said I would make a better King. You betrayed me when you agreed to send me to the Wall and make Bran King. You broke your vows to the Nightswatch," he lists.

"So did you," Sam answers.

"Don't you dare compare me to you. I died at my post, my watch ended," he growls.

"And after? You were sent back to the Wall and yet you took a wife and had a child," Sam points out.

"I never spoke my vows," he reveals. "After what I did how could I stand before any gods and vow anything? I had committed the greatest of sins. I deserved no absolution."

Rhaegar begins to fuss in his arms and he decides to end this.

"You'll be taken before the rest of the generals and interrogated for what you know. Then you will be put on trial," he tells Sam. "Once you're found guilty you'll face the Queen's justice, just like your family did."

He turns walking out of the tent, not giving Sam the opportunity to say anything. He finds Ser Davos waiting for him.

"Davos?" he questions.

"Sent to check on you, to make sure the prisoner was still alive," his Hand answers, concern filling his face.

"He is but not for long. Summon all the generals and prepare them for interrogation and trial," he orders.

"Charges?"

"Treason, desertion of the Nightswatch and attempting to plot against the life of the Queen just now," he lists and he can see the shock in his advisor's features.

"At once. But are you alright Your Grace?" Davos asks.

"I… I need to find the Queen," is all he answers and it's all Davos seems to need to hear.

Davos wraps his arms around him in an embrace and he feels the urge to let all the emotions from the past few days overwhelm him. To cry and collapse in the arms of the last father figure he has.

But he is still the King.

He holds his advisor for a beat more before pulling away and putting his regal façade on.

"Go on lad, I'll gather the generals, set them up in the proper tent I'll excuse you both by stating you want a fair trial and that neither of you can be present to keep this objective. You go and settle yourself, tell her whatever happened in there and let go," Davos says and he agrees.

He finds her in their tent and he can tell she's realized something affected him. It's one of the rare times that she calls in one of the nursemaids and hands Rhaegar over to the women. As soon as they're alone he can't hold it back.

The anniversary of Dany and Lya's deaths, hurting Arya, seeing Samwell and being told to kill his wife again.

He sits on their bed holding his face in his hands, pulling on his hair, nearly ripping it off his head as he releases a sound. A sound of anger, regret, and anguish mixed with dragon and wolf. A sound he's sure most of the tents around him hear.

His wife's arms wrap around him but he doesn't feel much relief.

"I… I need…" he says through clenched teeth.

"What? What do you need?" Dany asks but he's sure she already knows.

"To burn. To burn it all," he answers. He looks up at her face and sees pure understanding.

She tugs on his hand and he follows her lead towards Drogon. She climbs up the dragon and not for the first time does he miss his mount.

The emerald green scales beneath him, the heat, the speed, the power the dragon had possessed. He still remembers the pure joy the dragon had when he had accepted to be his rider. The way he tested him in the air, the dives, the turns. But eventually, he remembers the pain. The pain that came from the rejection not just of him but of the dragon's mother. The pain as the bolts struck him and plunged him into the sea. Now, all that's left is emptiness. A hole in his soul where something is missing, where a bond that once had the potential to grow was shattered.

The fire returns.

He climbs onto Drogon needing to burn something, anything. He prepares himself to sit behind his wife as is the custom but she won't allow him to. Instead, she gestures towards the space in front of him.

"It won't be like Rhaegal. You'll still need me to be with you but Drogon is willing to listen to your commands. To help you handle your dragon," she explains.

He'll thank them both later. Right now however he can only offer her a nod before quickly straddling the dragon and ordering him to take off.

He flies them towards the sea, needing to release his anger and flames on something. As soon as the water is below them he orders Drogon to release his flames.

He screams as the sea below him steams as fire makes contact with the waves. He wants to watch something burn but knows he can't. He can't risk hurting anyone, of making people fear them even more, so for now, this will have to do.

They keep making these passes for what feels like hours. Going up and down the western coast of Westeros. And the entire time, Dany keeps her arms wrapped around him. During one of the passes her hands begin to wander and the more they do the more his blood boils. Not for destruction but for his wife. Its when it becomes unbearable that he orders Drogon to land. He's not entirely sure where they are but he doesn't care. He needs his wife. He needs to feel her, to bury himself in her, to pour himself in her.

He finds them a secluded spot and kisses her with everything he has.

As they start desperately tearing at each other's clothing he needs to say these words to his wife.

"I love you, Dany. More than anything," he says against her lips. "I will never make the same mistake."

She kisses him back.

"I know," she answers as he kisses her neck. "I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21: Lyanna

She likes being in the camps. There are children to play with, people to talk to, and things to learn about all the different people helping her mama and papa take back their throne.

But sometimes she misses the North, the true North as Uncle Tormund calls it.

She misses their cabin, spending time with Ghost and Drogon, playing with Mama and Papa without someone coming to get them.

She liked Mama's pyramid where they still played together but Daario annoyed them too much and it was too hot for Ghost.

Now people are always taking her parents away and she spends most of her time with Jae and the Dothraki.

They try their best but she misses them when they're not with her.

Two boys arrived a few days ago, one of them saying he was named after her papa but she doesn't believe him. They've become friends but they keep saying they miss their father who is being kept in a guarded tent.

She remembers her own papa going in that tent with Rhae, coming out angry, and leaving with Mama on Drogon for a long time and since then she hasn't talked with the boys.

Today something feels different. The camp is quiet, people are serious and Drogon is resting very close to camp.

She saw a glimpse of her friends and they were crying, their mama holding them.

She wasn't allowed outside the tent for too long and she's playing alone as her little brothers both take naps.

"Lyanna, can you come here for a moment?" she hears her mama call out.

She looks over and sees her mama and papa sitting at their table, with very serious and sad looks on their faces. She walks towards them a bit slowly, afraid she might be in trouble, but Papa gives her a soft smile letting her know its alright. He lifts her up placing her on his lap before giving her a tight hug and kiss.

She giggles as his beard tickles her face and she can see mama smile too.

"Your beard tickles, Papa," she giggles pushing his face away.

"Does it now?" he asks with a smile. "Maybe I should cut it all off again."

She giggles, remembering how funny her papa looked in Meereen when he had cut his beard and hair. Jae didn't like it so much and cried whenever Papa would hold him. Mama didn't like it that much either.

"No. Jae and Rhae might cry," she tells him and both he and mama laugh.

"She's right, love. It is best not to forget what happened last time," Mama says her eyebrows raised as she takes a drink. For some reason, her papa turns red. But she doesn't ask why.

Both of her parents turn serious again and she's not sure what is happening.

"Lya we need to have a serious talk with you," her papa says behind her.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Papa," she says and both of her parents are quick to reassure her.

"No…no sweetie, it has nothing to do with what you did," her mama explains, taking her little hand in her larger one.

"What is it then?" she needs to ask and she can tell how hard it is for her mama to say anything.

"There are things that you need to know, Lya. You're still too young to know them all but there are some of them your papa and I think you should. About our life before you were born and why we're going to do what we have to today," Mama answers her voice shaking a little.

"But before we can we need you to remember who we are now, who I am, who your mama is. We don't want for what we tell you to change who you see us as too much," Papa adds, seeming just as nervous.

"I promise," she vows and her papa chuckles.

"Remember what I said about promises and giving your word," he reminds her.

"To only say it when I mean it and I do."

With another sad smile, her mama begins to tell her a story. She tells her about when she first arrived in Westeros, how she came to get the throne that belonged to the Targaryens. Papa tells her about meeting her mama how they didn't get along at first but soon fell in love and that makes her happy.

But then they tell her how not everyone was happy with them being together and treated mama and her people badly. How someone had made sure mama lost almost everything and separated them. That, someone, had made mama do very bad things and then made papa hurt mama.

She remembers Mama's scar and wonders if that's when she got hurt. But her feelings make her believe its better not to ask, especially when she sees how sad both her parents look when they talk about it.

Finally, they tell her how they found each other again and lived in the North with her and Jae until the same person tried to hurt them again. They explain that the person who did all that had friends who helped him do a lot of bad things and that one of them is in the tent papa went to visit.

"We wanted to tell you this because today we have to carry out his sentence," her papa explains and she turns around to look at him.

"Sentence?"

"A trial was given and all the generals and lords found him guilty of his crimes," her mama says.

"What's his punishment?" she asks, understanding that whenever someone does something wrong there's always a punishment.

"Death," her papa says.

She understands now, why her friends were crying today, why the camp is so quiet. She remembers people talking about her Papa killing some people in Winterfell but never asked about it.

"People will talk and say things about me, about us after today and we need you to be ready for it," her mama explains.

"And as a princess, it's time for you to join us," her papa adds.

She hops off her papa's lap and looks at both her parents. They both don't seem to like it but she remembers something her Uncle Tormund said to her.

_"__There are two reasons your parents are down here fighting this war. One is to protect you and your brother the other is because of duty," the Redhead said. _

_"__Duty?" she had asked. _

_"__Their responsibility, what they feel they need to do to make things right. They might have tried to live away from it but they worry too much about others that they always try to do right by everyone even if they're not happy," he turned to look at her then. "Soon you'll be like these kneelers and be asked to do your own duty."_

Maybe this is what Uncle Tormund was talking about.

So she nods agreeing to be with her parents.

"Don't look away, your mother and I will know if you do. As a princess you need to see these things," her papa whispers into her ear.

"Yes Papa," she answers, her voice shakes.

He squeezes her shoulders as she watches her Mama walk towards Drogon and the man called Sam.

Everyone is here. She sees the Westerosi, the Second Sons, the Unsullied, the Dothraki and the Freefolk. All of them were silent as they watch the sentence of Samwell. Aunt Arya stood to the left of them as did Ser Davos. They try giving her an assuring smile but she doesn't smile back. Ghost is standing next to her too and she runs her hand through his fur, holding on to it tightly.

"Samwell Tarly, you have been found guilty on all charges presented against you. Any of these crimes merit death and that has been determined to be your sentence. So I Daenerys Targaryen, rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdom sentence you to die in both my name and that of my husband King Aegon Targaryen," her mama announces as she takes a few steps back.

"Any last words?"

The man turns his head and looks towards her then up towards her Papa.

"I'm sorry," he whimpers.

Her mama nods and looks directly into Sam's eyes.

"Dracarys."

Drogon then raises his head up and releases a large flame at Samwell Tarly.

She doesn't look away, just like her papa told her. She feels him hold on tighter and soon nothing but ashes are left where the man once stood.

Mama has her Queen face on as she makes Drogon fly away and when she finally turns to walk towards her and Papa. But her eyes are sad and she feels her own tear up. Her mama leans down and whispers in her ear.

"No tears. Not yet. Don't let them see you cry."

She nods and takes her hand as they walk back to their tent.

No one talks. Everyone they pass bows and mutter 'your Grace' to them. But overall the camp stays quiet.

When in the tent both her mama and papa stop her and kneel in front of her as Ghost walks towards the beds and lays beside Jae's.

"Do you understand why that happened?" her mama asks.

She nods.

"He… he broke the law, did bad things," she answers.

"Aye, but do you understand why your mother had to do it?" her papa asks.

She shakes her head.

"Because up North, we have the belief that the man who passes the sentence must swing the sword. Samwell wronged your mother, tried to get her hurt and your mama needed to be the one to serve justice," her papa explains.

"But mama didn't swing a sword," she points out and they both give her a sad smile.

"My sword is Drogon. We're Targaryens and sometimes we need to use our dragons to serve justice in the realm," her mama says, caressing her cheek. "But sometimes serving justice, doing what I just did is hard. And it's okay to feel sad afterward because that makes us human, it reminds us to only do it when it's necessary."

She feels herself tear up again and she buries herself in her mother's embrace. She feels her papa wrap his arms around her too.

She understands now. Duty is hard but it needs to be done. Her parents have done this since before she was born. Now it's her turn to begin helping them. To be the princess she needs to be. She'll still play, she'll still get to be a little girl for a while longer but not forever.

They spend the rest of the day together just the three of them and her siblings. The sadness never leaves her parents' eyes completely but they do cheer up while they are with them. So maybe that's her duty to help make her mama and papa happy and forget the sadness every day when they're with her and her brothers.

Yes, that's what it is.

She vows from that day on to do her duty as best she can.


	22. Chapter 22: Dany

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are staying safe during these times. **

**I have been trying to get some writing done, however this past week has been dedicated to making sure my whole family set for a possible lock in situation. **

**So unfortunately this is all I managed to write for now, especially as I try to finish my college work after not having internet for over a week. **

**I also noticed that in chapter 19 the first part had not been copied over so I made that change. **

**Everyone keep safe and enjoy this small chapter. **

They had wondered why so many soldiers were at Highgarden and why the keep was so fortified. But after Samwell's interrogation, they discovered why.

Her former Hand, Tyrion Lannister, was in Highgarden.

The last living Lannister had decided to visit his sellsword friend. Lord Tarly had been sent to warn the Lord Hand and instead of making a run for it, he had decided to stand his ground and help his friend defend against the dragons.

She had nearly climbed on Drogon and flown directly to Highgarden the instant she heard the news.

Even after all these years the hatred and betrayal burned through her veins, the dragon within demanding justice and vengeance. Tyrion's betrayal had hurt just as much as her husband's had. He had believed in the Lannister, had come to see him as a brother of sorts.

But all that's gone now.

Now she had a family, a true one. And all she's about to do, is for them and to keep them safe.

Aegon is down below, leading their troops and all she's awaiting is the signal to dive down. She can see the armies clashing. Her Dothraki holding behind ready to ride in as soon as they saw her.

She takes deep breaths and closes her eyes fighting the memories that threaten to come forth.

She hears Ghost's howl and knows it's time.

She dives, fast.

She's coming from behind, heading straight for the walls and the scorpions. As she does she hears the screams of her Dothraki and the thunder of their galloping horses.

Bolts fly past her and even as large as Drogon has grown, he manages to avoid them. Together they burn down the scorpions and those manning them. She remembers the plan and also burns down the gates to allow her Unsullied through.

She feels pain and cries out as Drogon let's out a roar. She looks to her side and sees an arrow lodged in her shoulder, barely missing her heart.

Fear, Panic, Pain.

She sees blood dripping from around the arrow and pressure forms in the back of her mind.

_"Burn it all. They'll hurt you again, __**he'll**__ hurt you again. Let me in and I'll burn it for you, just like before…"_

"No!" she yells both out loud and in her mind.

_"Let it happen, Mad Queen. The sooner you let it happen the less it will hurt…"_

She grinds her teeth together and grasps tightly onto Drogon's spikes.

"Drogon… A…Aegon," she grits out fighting through the pain.

With a roar her oldest son lets her know he understands, taking off in a search for her husband.

The fighting is still going on around her, her men against the men of the three-eyed raven. They appear to be winning but the pain is getting worse.

_"Just let me in, I'll take all the pain away"_

They land as she grasps desperately at her head, shutting her eyes. She hears swords clashing, men yelling but then ashes fill her lungs, heat from flames hit her skin, screams of innocents as they're burned to death. Instead of Highgarden, she finds herself in Kings Landing.

Someone grabs hold of her and she opens her eyes.

It's Aegon.

And that fact alone eases the pain.

"Dany, you're hurt," he says in a panic, looking at her frantically.

"He's…" she groans as the pressure on her mind surges again.

It takes her husband a minute but he realizes what going on.

"We need to get you back to the camp," he yells above the sounds of battle.

The world goes quiet and the pain goes away.

She risks a glance around her and sees everyone has stopped fighting, looking as confused as she felt. Then in her head, she hears the voice again.

_"The Songs of Ice and Fire must end. Those who bring them to me will not only be spared but rewarded in my reign…" _

All men around them grasp painfully to their heads dropping down to their knees in agony. Her head feels ready to burst and she's sure the blood loss is beginning to affect her.

"Dany, Dany look at me," she hears her husband's voice. "We need to get you to the camp and you need to fight him."

"I can't," she grits out. "I'm trying."

"Breathe love. I'm here," he reminds her. "You're no longer alone. You have your family. You are strong, one of the strongest people I know. Fight him Dany."

Lya, Jae, Rhae.

The pain leaves as she thinks of her children.

Her children. Children of Fire. Children of Ice.

Ice and Fire.

Songs of Ice and Fire.

Her head snaps up looking at Aegon.

"The children. He's after the children!"

Fear takes a hold of her husband's features but before they can react they hear a horn blowing. They glance towards the Highgarden castle and see the Targaryen banner hanging off the walls. The sight should bring them some peace and victory but it doesn't.

Thankfully the opposing forces realize what has occurred and immediately drop their weapons. Their men yell out in triumph but they straddle Drogon and fly back to the camp.

Aegon doesn't allow her to completely dismount before carrying her towards one of the healers. Their trust in maesters was still shaky and when it came to their well being they only trusted the Freefolk and Dothraki. Thankfully as soon as their people realized what was happening they order Aegon to place her on a cot and begin attending to her.

"The children," she groans towards him. He places a kiss upon her brow and thankfully leaves the tent.

As the arrow begins to be pulled out all she can remember is screaming in pain before everything turns black.

**Sorry for cliff hanger. Someone in another story had pointed out that all three of my previous updates had cliff hangers (this would be the fourth). However cliffhangers help me get back to writing a bit faster. **


	23. Chapter 23: Jon

**Hello Everyone! Here I am again from self-isolation! Hopefully, you all are staying safe and taking all this seriously (unlike my sibling who refuses to stay indoors).**

**Here's a new chapter, longer than the last one and one I was a bit anxious to write. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to update another story this weekend!**

It takes everything he has to leave his wife's side, especially when he hears her screams. But her concern, her sureness of the danger their children are in motivated him. He rushes towards their tent and sees a few bodies laying on the ground.

He pulls out Longclaw, ready to kill whoever dared to be in their tent.

He pushes the flap to the side, jumping in the room, his sword immediately clashing with another. He doesn't hesitate, disarming the man and upon seeing the Raven armor killing him. He looks around the room and sees more dead bodies and a man holding a blade to his son's neck.

"Put the sword down Aegon. I just want them," the eerie voice of Bran comes out of the soldier's mouth.

"Where are my children, Bran?" he growls.

"I will find them all and the Songs of Ice and Fire will soon come to an end," the voice says again.

"I will kill you, Bran," he spats, feeling his blood boil as he sees the knife cut the skin of his son. "Let him go and I'll make your death swift."

The soldier just smirks as he digs his dagger deeper into his son and Jae screams in pain.

He snaps.

Before he can charge Ghost comes in from behind and bites down on the arm holding the dagger, causing the man to scream and drop Jae. Without hesitation, he buries Longclaw into the man and cuts off his head. A few more men enter the tent and he is quick to dispose of them as well.

His son's cries are what remove him from the bloodlust haze. He sheaths his sword and picks up Jae from the floor, quickly putting pressure on the cut on his throat. He gives him a once over trying to see if he's hurt anywhere else before crushing him into his chest.

"I've got you. Don't worry," he whispers to his first son.

He needs to find his other children, hoping that his cousin had not managed to harm them. He hears soft whimpers coming from within the tent and looks around for the source.

Most of the furniture has been turned over, the room having been ransacked. However, his bed is still intact and the sounds seem to be coming from underneath. He rushes towards the bed and gently places Jae on it.

"Keep your hand on this alright, keep it tight," he orders and his son does as he says, keeping the cloth on his wound.

He bends down and looks below the bed. He sighs in relief as he finds his two other children down there. He reaches out and touches her daughter's leg but she immediately begins to scream.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PAPA! MAMA!"

"Lyanna! Lya! It's me, love," he shouts out, over her screams. He sees her face look up, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her arms are wrapped around Rhaegar, who is beginning to fuss.

"Papa," Lyanna cries.

How his little girl managed to get herself and the babe down there he's not sure but he thanks Rhollor nevertheless. He reaches under to pull Rhaegar out as Lyanna crawls out. She immediately embraces him burying herself in his chest.

"I'm sorry Papa. I tried to get Jae but I couldn't," she sobs out.

"Shhh," he tries to comfort her. "I got your brother, don't worry. But we need to get him some help alright. Can you be a brave girl for a little while longer?"

She nods and he gently lets her go. He stands up carrying Rhaegar in one arm and picks Jaehaerys up with the other. His boy is thankfully still keeping the cloth on his injury although the blood is beginning to seep through. He turns to look at his daughter.

"Stay close. Don't trust anyone. You see someone getting too close you let me know alright?"

She thankfully nods in understanding and they all make their way out of the tent.

They're vulnerable, he knows this. With his sons in his arms, he would not be able to draw out Longclaw to defend them. But he needs to get his son to the Dothraki and Freefolk healers. His nerves calm when Ghost, covered completely with blood, returns to their side and keeps close to Lyanna.

They make their way through the camp most ignoring or not realizing who they were, which he is thankful for.

"It hurts…" Jae groans and he hurries even more, especially when Jae's eyes begin to droop.

"Stay awake, lad. Don't fall asleep," he orders.

"Sleepy papa," his son's voice becoming softer.

Thankfully they soon arrive at the same tent he had left his wife. One of the healers immediately takes notice of his entrance and Jae's condition.

"My Khal, let me take Khalakka," she says, taking his son from his arm. Rhaegar begins to cry and another Dothraki comes forward, his nursemaid, takes him away as well, staying close enough where he can see them. He turns and looks down at his daughter giving her a once over to make sure she is alright.

She looks scared but unhurt.

"Lya, what happened?" he asks.

"I heard fighting outside the tent and felt pain in my head, so did Jae. But then it went away when I remembered my dream," she says.

"What dream?" he asks.

"I saw a little girl with brown hair, dark skin, she had a black cat with her. She told me to hide under the bed just like she did. That my Papa would come to find and keep me safe. I didn't understand that this morning but then I did," she reveals.

His heart clenches hearing this. He knows who that little girl was remembering the stories of the fates of his siblings, his real siblings. How his sister had also hidden under the bed of their father, living the same terror his daughter had except she had met her horrible demise at the hands of the Mountain.

He knows that there's nothing after this but part of him wants to believe his sister saved his children. That maybe Dany was right and magic did flow through their veins.

"I got Rhaegar from his crib and put him under the bed. I was coming back out to get Jae when those men came in," she explains.

She begins to tear up so he picks her up and holds her tightly.

"It's alright. You did your best," he reassures her.

He says sweet nothings to her, trying his best to settle her and get his own emotions in line.

How much time passes he's not sure. He sat down in a chair at some point and Lyanna fell asleep in his arms at another. He's received few updates about Jae and Dany, just knowing that they're resting and recovering. Slowly this tent somehow becomes their new quarters and he doesn't seem to mind. Ser Davos and Arya find him soon enough, both offering to take over his watch but he refuses. He can't leave his family when he was so close to losing them all.

_I nearly lost them…_

He wants to cry. In relief, in anger, in despair.

They may be winning battle after battle, castle after castle, people after people, but he still feels like he may lose the war.

If he loses a single person of his family he may as well have lost everything. And Bran knows that. He'll use that. Where that thing has nothing to lose he has everything. And that alone puts Bran in position to win no matter what.

Is that how Dany felt? Whenever she faced the masters? When she faced Cersei? All of them were able to cross lines she was not willing to. They used her weaknesses against her. Used innocents, those whose lives she cared for the most against her.

"Your Grace," a voice draws him out of his thoughts as a Reach soldier stands before him. "Lord Bronn and Lord Tyrion have been brought into custody and are now in the camp."

_Tyrion…_

He stands, careful not to jostle his daughter too much.

"Get Davos and send him here. Tell him I need him to watch over my family while I go deal with the prisoners," he orders and the soldier is quick to bow and leave the tent.

He finds an empty cot and carefully places Lyanna on it, making sure she stays asleep. Davos soon arrives in the tent and takes his place in the empty seat.

"Please make sure they stay safe and if there are any changes have someone inform me at once," he orders.

"Will do lad," he agrees.

He gets ready to step out when Davos stops him.

"Keep your head cool. I know what the man did and if I were in your shoes I would kill him as soon as he was in my sights. But you're a King and he was your Queen's advisor first. He's betrayed you both and together and in the correct proceedings is how you should handle him," Davos tells him. He gives him a nod of agreement.

He walks in silence, following one of his men to the correct tent. When he arrives he needs to take a deep breath before giving the guards a nod and allowing them to open the tent.

The years have not been kind to the last Lannister. There's nothing left of the infamous Lannister golden locks, more wrinkles cover his face making the gash across his face more prominent and the slumped way he sits now reveals nothing on the man who once stood proudly in the throne room of Dragonstone, Hand of the rightful Queen.

His head lifts, his green eyes similar to those of a dead man.

"Bastard of Winterfell," the man says, no familiar twinkle in his eye as when he said those words to him years ago.

He doesn't respond at first. Looking at the man responsible for a great deal that happened years ago. The man who used him, as so many had before, to get what he wanted. Who thought of no one but himself. Who got everything when he was left with nothing.

"Did I do the right thing?" he asks.

"What?" the man asks in confusion.

"I know I'm a year early in asking, but did I do the right thing? I ask only because I know the answer and want to know if you have the same one," he says calmly, never once showing emotion.

He watches as understanding forms on the man's face as he remembers the words he said to him in that cold dark cell before sending him to die at the Wall.

"I thought you had at the time," Tyrion answers.

"I didn't," he responds truthfully. "I didn't need ten years as you suggested, or five or even one. I saw the truth as soon as you said those words. It only became more evident the further away I was from Kings Landing when the cloud in my mind began to dissipate. The final affirmation I needed was seeing her return to me a few months later heavy with child, our child."

Tyrion seems to shrink even more hearing these words.

"I'm sorry about the child. I didn't know she was pregnant when I…"

"Sent me to kill her?" at least the man grimaces. "No, you didn't. No one did. She didn't trust you or me or anyone enough to reveal that!" he yells in anger. "We all betrayed her, we all turned on her before she even gave us a reason to!" he takes a settling breath. "And now it turns out she never did. No. Everything that happened that day was the fault of that thing you call king. Of that thing, Sansa and you," the man grimaces again but stays silent.

"How does it feel Tyrion? To know that you got rid of a good Queen, one who would have made the realms prosperous and peaceful? Knowing you made a man kill the woman he loved and the child she carried inside her? Only to replace them both with an unfeeling monster? A monster that feels nothing for the people, that kills anyone he wishes, that has taken the free will from everyone and has plunged the realms into deeper shitholes than they were?"

His words seem to cut deep into the dwarf.

"Are you going to kill me?" Tyrion dares to ask and he can't help but smile.

"No," he answers, some hope forming in those green eyes. "I'll do much worse," he vows "You'll pay for everything you did then and what you've done now. Every betrayal, every life, every tear and drop of blood spilled because of you. Once I'm done then and only then will you be allowed to die."

The man before him grows pale, fear engulfing the tiny body.

"What? No clever words Tyrion? No dramatic speeches to try to win me over? To manipulate me into letting you go? Or perhaps as Samwell did, convince me to kill Daenerys again?" he goads but the man simply flinches at his wife's name and cowers into himself.

"No matter what I say, it won't stay your hand, or hers. Nor would I be able to make right all the wrongs I've done. So no. No speeches Aegon I'm tired of talking my way out of my death which should have come years ago," Tyrion sighs. "I just want you to spare my niece, daughter of my brother and Ser Brienne, she's innocent of all this."

He takes this information before answering the man.

"Aye, she is. Unlike your King, my wife and I don't judge children for the sins of their families nor do we attempt to kill them," he growls, the memories of the attempts on his children's lives bringing his anger to the forefront.

Tyrion grimaces again.

"I didn't… I wasn't…." the dwarf takes a deep breath seeming to not know what to say. "I argued against going after your children. I knew how much their very existence meant for Daenerys. But Bran he… he's determined to end them."

"Why?" he asks.

"He just said the Songs of Ice and Fire would end everything he's done," Tyrion says.

He remembers the priests and priestesses of Volantis saying something about a prophecy, about defeating the Great Other. But he never truly heeded any of them still weary of anything relating to prophesy.

But Dany did.

Listening closely to what Kinvara said after her resurrection and especially upon their return to Meereen. Maybe she knew something regarding this. After all, she did deduce that Bran meant their children as the "songs of ice and fire".

A soldier enters the tent and both he and Tyrion look at him.

"My King," he says with a bow. "The Queen has awakened and is asking for you."

He nods his thanks and the soldier leaves. He readies himself to leave but before he does he spares one more moment to the former Lord of Casterly Rock.

"You used me, you manipulated me but that doesn't come anywhere near close to what you did to _her. _She has not forgotten Tyrion and it should be her you fear more than I. I almost pity you, having to face her after what you did," he says before walking out of the tent.

He tries to push away the thought of Tyrion as he makes his way back to his family. The tent is quiet and Ser Davos is still sitting quietly in the chair his attention on his children and only removing his gaze when he hears his footsteps. One of the healers comes to him and tells him that both Dany and Jae are alright, that they both lost blood and need to rest before he walks over towards Davos.

"Thank you, Davos," he says.

"Your welcome, lad," Davos answers with a grim smile. "Your Queen is waiting for you."

He nods and walks away from his closest advisor and towards the cot, Dany is laying on.

She's awake and looks concerned as he approaches. She tries to sit up but he quickly pushes her back down.

"Rest please," he begs.

"How is he?" she asks, desperation in her voice.

She probably heard about Jae and has been worrying.

"He is fine. The Dothraki stopped the bleeding and he's resting, there's no need to worry," he assures her. "Both of you just need to rest."

"Tyrion?"

"In custody. We'll deal with him later."

She nods before looking towards the cot where Jae is resting.

"Can you bring him here please?" she asks.

He nods, placing a kiss on her brow and walking over towards Jaehaerys. He carefully lifts his son who stirs a little and smiles when he opens his eyes.

"Papa," he sighs.

"Hello, my little dragon. Mama wants you to stay with her," he tells him with a smile and his son's glee just grows.

He carefully lowers him onto his wife's cot and his boy immediately curls up to his mother's side.

"Mama," he sighs.

"My love," she says gently, kissing the side of his head.

He brings another chair next to her bed and spends the night keeping watch of his family once again vowing to not let anyone or anything take them from him.


	24. Chapter 24: Jon

**Hello everyone! I apologize for taking so long to update this story but I have a major case of writer's block with this story. I also have taken some time off writing due to the movements going on in the country. I may not be African American but I am a Latina who has faced her own share of racism growing up. I do not often talk politics but this is something rather important that cannot be ignored. **

**Thank you so much for being patient with me and continuing to read my stories. I hope you all enjoy it and hope to update everything else soon!**

Dany refused to face Tyrion.

No matter how much their commanders recommended they try and sentence the man, she refused to see him. Instead, she suggested they wait until they got to Kings Landing and give the people justice. To most, it appeared that she was being politically savvy.

But he knew better.

Besides his own, Tyrion's betrayal had hurt her the most. She had seen the man as an older brother, a beloved friend. Seeing him now would only bring the pain back to her.

But that did not stop her from carrying out the punishment.

She had told him of what her first husband had done to the man that had tried to poison her and he had agreed as long as the Tyrion stayed alive. So as they marched one of her Dothraki riders made Tyrion walk behind the horse until he passed out and then and only then would he be placed on a horse until he was once again able to walk. He assumed many would oppose but none dared to say a thing, almost as if they too believed Tyrion deserved it.

They are on their way to the ruins of Summerhall, where Kinvara had sent word she would meet them.

He has spoken to his wife about his confrontation with Bran, about the words they had all heard. But each time he does he sees panic and fear in her eyes which she tries her best to hide. She simply tells him that it is best to wait to speak with Kinvara before jumping to conclusions.

Drogon roars above them as he lands to let Daenerys dismount. Her Dothraki immediately ride towards her with her mount and soon she is at his side.

"Anything?" he asks.

"No," she answers. "We should have no problem camping around the ruins."

He nods before barking out orders and watching their armies march on towards the ruins of Summerhall. He feels Ghost approach them, both Lyanna and Jaehaerys on his back, keeping his children safe. He gently holds out Rhaegar and hands him over to his mother.

Since the battle one of them has stayed with their children at all times. They trusted their people but they had seen the power Bran now possessed and knew they were the only ones that could not be controlled. Arya had been sent to the Stormlands to speak with Gendry while Davos had been sent to Dragonstone with Greyworm to recover their castle.

For the first time since they were found up North, he and Daenerys were alone.

Together they ride towards where their tent was already pitched and there awaiting them is Kinvara.

"My Queen, my King," she says with a bow as he dismounts his horse before walking towards Daenerys and helping her dismount without hurting her recovering wound. He then moves towards Ghost to lift both Lyanna and Jaehaerys off of him.

"We have much to discuss Kinvara," Daenerys says holding Rhaegar close.

"You are right, my Queen," the priestess answers and they all follow her into their tent. Dany lays Rhaegar into his crib and Jae goes to his cot to lay down to rest.

He sighs at the sight. He remembers how much Lya struggled with the trauma after the attack on her and his son seems to be struggling just as much. The cut on his throat was not deep nor had damaged his voice. However, just like his sister, he refused to talk and it was only when he screamed in his nightmares that they heard his voice these days.

"Papa? May I go?" Lyanna calls out, drawing his attention. He knows he's been holding her back and not letting her leave their side. She's tired of it, he can tell, but he cannot fight the fear that engulfs him at the thought of her being out of his sight. He turns his head to look at his wife who gives him a reluctant nod most likely feeling the same as him but knowing they cannot keep their daughter like this.

"You may go out Lya, but make sure that Ghost stays at your side," he says and soon he feels two small arms wrapping around him.

"Thank you!" she says happily, before doing the same to Dany and leaving the tent.

"You are worried about your children," Kinvara states, and he can't help but let out a tired sigh.

"Aye," he accepts. "This is twice that that thing has managed to hurt them. And this time he tells us he is after the songs of ice and fire."

He immediately notices the change in the priestess's demeanor. Kinvara approaches the fire and stares into it making it somehow grow without even touching it. He no longer questions it, having accepted the power she possessed and the fact that he would not understand.

"The prince that was promised born amidst salt and smoke, beneath a bleeding star," she says ominously. "Many have believed themselves to be the one to deliver the world from darkness, including your father Rhaegar who was born on these very banks as many cried salted tears as most of the Targaryen family burned within the castle."

The priestess stands to look at them both.

"In Essos we believed it might be the Queen, for she was reborn the day her dragons were born amidst her tears and the burning fires of her husband's pyre," the priestess explains. "But something was missing, a piece of that prophecy that made Rhaegar realize it was not him. He read a text claiming the prince that was promised shall have a song…"

"A song of ice and fire," Dany finishes. "I saw him, at the House of the Undying. I saw him with Elia and claiming his son Aegon would have a song of ice and fire," she reveals.

"And he was right. However he had the wrong Aegon," she says looking at him directly. "You too were born amidst salt and smoke. The tears of your mother and the burning tower your uncle burned once she had died. You are ice through your mother and fire through your father. You, my King, are the Song of Ice and Fire, the prince that was promised."

He doesn't know what to say, trying his best to process what the priestess is saying. Everything that happened since his great grandfather, the marriage of Aerys and Rhaella, the burning of the Targaryen family, the birth of his father, the marriage of his parents, the Rebellion, the death of everyone including Dany and his daughter was all because of him. He finds the nearest chair and collapses on it completely overwhelmed by it all. He feels Dany's hand upon his back trying to offer some comfort.

"If my husband is the prince that was promised, why is Bran, or whatever he is now trying to kill our children?" Dany asks as he tries to collect himself.

"He never saw Aegon accept his Targaryen heritage, to him he is ice and you are fire. That was why you and your child needed to die and Aegon sent to the Wall. Now that the children exist, he believes they are his only threat," the priestess explains. "You have been doing well keeping your children close to you."

"She hates it," he speaks. "Not being able to be free. Jae does not talk. Rhaegar doesn't sleep through the night…. All of this is my fault."

"Aegon…" Dany tries to speak but he shakes his head to stop her.

"I should have killed him. I should have ignored him, Sansa, Sam, Tyrion," he lists.

"Sansa is dead. Sam is dead. There is no need to keep torturing yourself with the past. We will end both Bran and Tyrion, soon enough," his wife reminds him.

"But how? We saw how easy it was for Bran to get to our children," he asks.

They both turn to Kinvara who looks at them with a look of pride.

"Azor Ahai defeated the Great Other using his sword Lightbringer," Kinvara says calmly.

He tenses, remembering exactly what happened in that legend.

"No! No, I will never do that again!" he exclaims.

Dany grasps onto his hand and tries to calm him.

"You will not need to my King. You have already done so and there is no need to make that sacrifice again," the priestess says again, before reaching into her robe and removing a blade.

The blade.

Dany tenses next to him, recognizing the blade just as he did.

"Your cousin is bringing a very talented blacksmith with her. Have him forge this blade into your own, using not only the Queen's blood but her dragon's fire. Then and only then will you have Lightbringer," Kinvara explains and he readies himself to refuse.

He feels a tug suddenly, a deep bond warning him of danger. He bolts out of his seat and tent following the pull of the bond.

_Please let her be alright._


	25. Chapter 25: Lyanna

She walks around the camp looking for Little Sam and Little Jon. She hasn't been able to play with them since she and her brothers were attacked. She understands why her parents have kept her close and why Jae does not want to play with her but she misses the way things used to be.

Ghost licks her face and she can't help but giggle at him making sure to give him a tight hug.

Suddenly she hears a crow call out.

It stands on one of the tents appearing to have three white eyes but when she blinks it looks like a normal crow.

_Follow it…_

A voice inside her mind tells her to follow and she ignores Ghost's attempts to tug her away. The crow leads her to a tent that part of her remembers her parents telling her to stay away from. She hears a slight cough from inside and against her better judgment she walks in.

There is a small man tied to a post. His clothes are withered almost to nothing and his face is scarred and beaten. She gasps in fear trying to back away from him and out of the tent but that only makes the small man look up and look at her. His mismatched eyes glare at her but after a moment his eyes soften.

"And who has come to visit wretched old me? A goddess perhaps?"

She giggles at the small man's comments and he smiles.

"What is your name my dear?" the man asks.

"Lyanna," she answers.

She can see the man think and some realization hitting him.

"Like the King's mother?" he asks.

"Like my grandmother," she confirms recalling when her parents told her about their family. Her father had lost both his parents before he was born, just like her mother had, and had been raised by his uncle. Father had not known the name of his mother until much later in life. But when she was born, upon seeing her the first time knew he wanted to name her after his unknown mother.

"How much you take after your mother," the man sighs shaking his head and tears filling his eyes. "By chance are you close to nine name days?"

She nods and the small man just seems to break.

"I am sorry. So sorry," he sobs, appearing even smaller than before. "I regret doing that I did, I truly do."

Before she can question what the man regrets, the raven she had seen before flies into the tent and lands in front of the small man. Fear appears on the man's face and his eyes along with the raven's flash white.

"Ser?" she calls out waiting to see if the man reacts or his eyes go back to normal.

Finally, they do and the small man turns to look at her.

"Hello, Lyanna."

She feels shivers go through her body and grasps onto Ghost as he begins to growl. Although it is still the voice of the small man, it sounds like a different person, no not person, thing.

"I have been trying to talk to you for a while now," the thing says.

"Who…who are you?" she asks.

"I am the three-eyed raven," it answers.

Ghost growls even more trying to shove her back. The small man looks at Ghost.

"I just want to speak with her Ghost, there is no need to growl at a fellow direwolf," it says.

_Direwolf….but the only direwolves….Stark….the King!_

"You are the King, the one my mama and papa are fighting against," she says backing away from him. "The one who has tried to hurt me and my brothers."

The small man's face smirks.

"Clever. That is who I am, warging into my Lord Hand to talk to you, but you know all about warging don't you Lyanna?"

She stills. She hasn't even told her parents about it, having warged into Ghost and Drogon only a few times. She is growing more afraid and tries to leave but a force inside her mind does not let her.

"Do not leave. As I said I only wish to talk, I cannot hurt you while I am tied up can I?"

"What do you want?" she asks trying to remember how her muña speaks and copies it.

"Ah, there's the dragon Queen. The Mad Queen," the man says.

"My mother is not mad!" she exclaims.

"Targaryen temper," the man says almost to himself before shaking his head and looking straight into her eyes again. "But you are right, she was never mad. I made everyone view her as such and even made her mad to an extent when her mind was weak making her burn thousands of innocent people."

_Muña burning people? No, she only hurts bad people. _

"You made it harder for me. Just knowing of your existence stopped her from falling but there is only so much a starved and tired mind can do," he smirks, looking away from the moment seems to be enjoying a memory before turning back. "In the end, it did not matter. I still convinced everyone to turn against her, even your father."

"My father would never turn against my mother," she responds with all the sureness she possesses.

Her parents love each other. They take care of each other and work together. Her papa would never hurt her mama.

"But he has. Have you ever wondered why your mother has that scar or why your father would wake up in the middle of the night with night terrors and beg you that you and your mother were real?" the man asks somehow bringing her doubts forward. "Your father killed your mother. He killed you. He was disgusted by you both."

Before she can say anything she begins to see things. She sees her parents kissing and her papa pulling away in what looks to be Winterfell. Then it changes and they are in another room and her papa does it again. This time she focuses on his face and he can see what the Raven had said was disgust on his face. She then sees her mama destroying the city with Drogon and the people below her being burnt. Finally, she is in a destroyed room her parents are talking but she cannot hear much. She sees her papa lean in to kiss her mama and she sees how happy her mama looks. However, she then sees her papa take out a dagger from his belt and stab her mama.

The vision leaves and she is once again inside the tent, Ghost growling even more and the tied-up man smiling. She wipes her tears as fast as she can trying to be strong like she was taught but unable to stop them from falling.

"See. Your father knew you existed and did not want you or your mother. I have just been trying to help my brother get rid of you all like he always wanted. I just want to help my brother as you would help yours. Will you help me help my brother?" the man asks.

_Papa does not love me…. He wants me gone…. He wants us all gone… _

There is pressure inside her mind and suddenly she is walking towards the tied up man. Ghost grabs onto her clothes trying to pull her back but she cannot stop. She begins to untie the man but before she can undo the final knot she feels two hands grabbing onto her arms and the pressure leaves her mind.

She sees a fist hit the man who is knocked out before she is turned around and engulfed by two arms. She knows these arms, of course, she does. They are the arms that have always held her close, comforted her whenever she was afraid or sad, but they are also the arms of a woman who she just witnessed burn down an entire city.

"Lya, are you alright darling?" her mama asks.

She shakes her head, burying herself deeper in her embrace. The raven said he had gotten into her mama's mind and had caused her to go mad but her papa…

His footsteps come closer and she pulls away, pushing her mama behind her.

"No! Stay away!" she yells at him. Her tears blurred her eyes but she can still see the confusion on her father's face.

"Lya?" he questions.

"Stay away! I will not let you hurt muña," she tries to say firmly, wiping away her tears and pushing her mama back.

"Lya, I would never hurt your mother," her father says but she shakes her head.

"Yes, you would! You killed her!" she yells and watches as her father freezes. "You killed her and killed me! You are disgusted by us and want us all dead!"

"Lya, I am not sure what that thing told you but your father…" her mama tries to reason and make her turn around but she refuses.

"No! I saw him! I saw him kiss you and bury his dagger in your heart! That is why you have your scar!" she yells again trying to get her mama to understand.

"Lya…" her father says again his tears falling down his cheeks and taking steps towards them.

"NO!" she exclaims, turning her body and somehow getting hold of her mother's sword. "I WON'T LET YOU HARM US!" she cries pointing the sword towards her father.

Her father looks incredibly sad, sadder than she has ever seen him.

"Lyanna, please love," her father begs.

"NO!" she yells, feeling the pressure back in her head.

"He is trying to get in her mind!" she hears Kinvara's voice exclaim.

Everything happens so fast.

She feels her mind being pulled apart and out of her body. She opens her eyes and finds herself in Ghost's body, looking at what is going on. Her eyes had turned white and she can see the panic in her parents' faces as her body collapses and her mama catches it. Kinvara has begun praying as her father approaches her body. She tries to get Ghost's body to growl and attack but the direwolf does not allow it. Instead, he makes her feel all the emotions going through the bond he shares with her father.

Worry. Panic. Despair. Love.

"What is wrong with her?" her father almost yells at Kinvara.

"There was too much conflict in her mind. Me fighting off the Raven, the Raven trying to control her and her internal struggle. She may have lost herself in the process," the priestess explains.

"When will she return?" her mama asks.

"I am not sure my Queen. It may be a few hours or days or maybe…"

"What?" her father asks.

"She may never return my King," Kinvara says.

_No! I can go back, I want to go back. _

She tries to leave Ghost's body but she can't.

_"Ghost I want to go back."_

All her faithful friend does is whine in despair, seeming just as clueless as to how to get her back in her body. She looks back towards her parents and watches helplessly as they both break down holding her unmoving body.


End file.
